The elder Scrolls Zaakrees Tale
by Zaakree
Summary: This is a collection of small storys of an argonian called Zaakree. Every Chapter will bring something new with it and you can be part of it. Please like my Facebook Fansite, its called Zaakrees Tale. (Sorry i cant post the link here) You can give me new ideas of what should happen and i can bring your characters in the story as guest stars. I hope you will like it.
1. Argonian nobleness

The Elder Scrolls -  
Fan Fiction Story  
PART 1 - Argonian nobleness

Zaakree sitting alone on one of the hard, wooden benches and watched absently around the lively bustle around him.  
The tavern "flagged mare" grew in the last years more and more to the center of Skyrim and entire Tamriel, and so this evening was again a lot going on in the cozy tavern.  
It was the 28th Day of sun height of 4th era, the year 360 and red light flooded through the freshly cleaned windows in the warm common room.  
Zaakree stood up and walked up to the counter, behind which a graceful Altmer was busy with cleaning some dirty beer pitchers.

When she noticed the tall Argonian, she smiled gently and asked him: "Hello beautiful lizard, what can I do for you?"

The lizard smiles and answers: "Oh, only a large jug of mead for a weary adventurer, fair maiden," The elf nodded, griped under the wooden counter and pulled out a large bottle of "Honey brew mead" out. While she handle with her left hand for a beautiful jar, she skillfully uncorked the bottle with her right hand. She quickly filled the pitcher and gave it to Zaakree.

He took a couple of his septimes on the counter, smiled again at the bartender and then he went back to the bench from which he had just gotten up.  
When he sat down, he took a big swig the brew and then he leaned against the dark wood wall behind him and relaxes.

Zaakree was a young argonian man who was fled from Black Marsh to Skyrim, only a few years. When he came to Skyrim he wants to become famous as a adventurer and dragon slayers.  
Despite his young age of just 25, he had already killed a few dragons, and was also made a remarkable blacksmith.  
The dragon bone armor he always wore full of proud was forged by him, but he doesn't thought that he was something better than the people around him. Actually, it was so that he was a more restrained Argonian who did not like it if someone made too much trouble about him.  
Although Zaakree was not become famous or rich on his travels, but at least he had to be able to fulfill his dream. More than that, after he saved the life of the Jarl of Falkreath, he received the honorary title "Thane of the Principality" and he was allowed even to buy the house "Lakeview".

According to an old legend, the famous dragon born, built the house over 200 years ago, the house "Lakeview" and Zaakree was overjoyed that he can call this historical treasure his own, but still, something was gnawing at his heart. Something that kept him awake at night and let him often wanders through his house. He had achieved almost everything he had ever dreamed of, but to be truly happy, he needs a loyal companion.  
Although he had been on his adventures and travels several love stories, but he had never met anyone with whom he would want to be old and this thought hurt deeper and deeper into his chest.

While he mused about himself, his view fell on a pretty young argonian girl leaning on the other side of the common room on the wall. She might not be much younger than Zaakree, maybe 2 or 3 years and he felt be magically attracted from her.

Beside the girl was a large North, which propped easygoing against the wall with one hand and he apparently tried to impress the girl, but apparently his words did not bring the wanted success.  
The Argonian rolled his eyes and let her eyes wander over the curious "mare". As Zaakrees view crossed hers, he quick look away, frightened and felt that his already reddened cheeks getting darker.

As the Argonian carefully raised his eyes again, the girl had already walked half through the taproom, her nice strong tail gracefully swung from left to right. She reached the table and with a shy glance she sat down at the dark wooden bench.  
She smiled joyfully and said to the adventurer with a light hiss in her voice: "Greetings sir, please forgive the interruption. My name is Shavvena. Can I also hear your name, my sweet adventurer? "She had lowered her head slightly and looked at Zaakree from beautiful deep eyes out.

This grinned softly, stood up and bowed deeply, "Be greeted Lady Shavvena. Why do you ask for forgiveness, if there is nothing to forgive? You are not a derangement. You are a wonderful companion. I'm Zaakree and I'm an adventurer and a dragon slayer. May I ask what such a winsome Argonian lady like you doing here in Witherun? "  
"You are a flatterer Zaakree. Naturally you may ask, but I must warn you, it's a long story and it is quite sad, in my eyes. Tell me, do you really want to hear it? ", A shy smile appeared briefly on Shavvenas face. She did not know why, but for some reason she trusted the male Argonian.

Zaakree nodded and leaned forward. The girl had aroused his interest: "It would truly be an honor for me to listen to your story. Please tell me what happened to you. "  
As Shavvena started talking, his eyes and ears were focused only on the Argonian.

"Ok handsome man, you wish is my command," began Shavvena: "It all started about four years ago. My parents and I were lured by a insidiously Ork to go from Black Marsh to Skyrim for work here.  
However, when we arrived here, we were captured by Imperials and sold as slaves to a dark elf. Two years long my poor mother was harassed and abused by him.  
When my father wanted to get her honor back, and challenged the dirty elf to a duel. The Elf killed him and hung his head over the fireplace.

It was the worst of all the indignities to see Father empty, hateful eyes, indignities the elf called for us.  
My mother nearly died of the grief at the death of my father, and one year ago she died on one of the fields and the most vicious thing the Elf do at Mother's funeral was that he had laughed about her. After that I was his toy. It was dreadful. "

Zaakree clenched his right hand into a fist in anger and full of sympathy, he reached with his left hand after Shavvenas tender hand: "It's horrible. Please continue the story, if you have the will. What has happened? How are you escape? "

Shavvena felt the Argonians strong Hand and trough his heavy gloves she felt the warmth that radiated from her. Her heart beat a little faster and it has been getting warmer in her. It felt damn good to have someone to talk to, she thought, and leaned a little more forward. Her face and Zaakrees getting close and with easily quiet voice she continued, "Two and a half months ago, I no longer held. One night I made the decision that I have to disappear. But before I go the Elf should pay. With everything he had.

Once again, when he called me, I grabbed a knife and cut his throat. After I had stolen his money, I burned his house down and ran away.  
Since then I walked through the land and lived from his money, even there is not much left of it. I hope you are not so scared Zaakree. It was terrible what I did, but I had to do it. And I'm glad that I could tell you my story. Thank you Zaakree "ashamed she looked away and avoided Zaakrees view.

Zaakree tenderly grabbed her other hand and as she looked at him and see that he looked her straight in the face: "You do not scare me Shavvena, you didn't really. I know that you've done the right thing. I would have done the same. Now that you give me so much confidence, I want to suggest you something. I have a small property near Falkreath and it would be a great pleasure if you would stay there with me for a while. "

Shavvena looked surprised at the kindly face of the argonian and she could feel her heart bounced harder. This man, who knew exactly what she had done, was so friendly and polite to her. With shaky voice she replied, "What? Zaakree are you serious. I mean ... uh ... it's ... it would be an honor ... I mean ... I don't know what to say. "  
Embarrassed, she looked back on the table before her. Zaakree smiled again and said: "The honor is all mine. Tonight I will linger here in the "flagged mare" and I would be glad if you'll come with me in my, I mean our new home. I'll wait here for you. Is that ok for you Shavvena?"

"OK? This is great, I cannot say enough thank you, Zaa ... "Shavvena broke off, when suddenly someone leaning next to her on the table. It was the North that had been previously lurking around her. With scratchy voice, he spoke to her: "Hey little girl, tell me what do you want with such an animal like that?" He nodded in Zaakrees direction, which leaned relaxed back. "If you are looking for a right man, then look here, here is one. So why you don't stop sitting here and we will go to my room. Then I can play with your shapely tail my argonian beauty. "

When Shavvena disgusted turned her head, Zaakree rose slowly and built up before the North threatening: "Listen pal. I do not know who you think you are, but you'd better have a drink less. I warn you only once let this nice girl alone, or you'll have to deal with me. I will not let you do something bad to her. "

"Take it slow you beatnik lizard. It seems you not know who I am. I'm Jardot Greywolf. My family is chummy with the Jarl of Witherun. So be quiet and maybe you can have a ride on the little one, too. Have you got that? "

Zaakree couldn't restrain himself any longer and grabbed the blonde man by the collar and pushed him against the wall, "I'll show you what I think of you, you cheeky fool. Either you will disappear on the spot from here or we have to go out together of the door. A fight. No weapons only fists. No tricks! So what now? "  
Jardot Greywolf threw an angry look at the Argonian and stormed toward the exit. He screamed with a loud voice: "Five minutes. I will wait for you, you cursed beast! "With these words, he smashed the door behind him into the lock. No one in the "flagged mare" looked up from his work, but some mans are whispering to each other and also left the tavern. But not without the Argonian throw some derisive glances.

Zaakree turned to Shavvena and whispered to her: "I'm sorry that you have to listen to that, but I had to do that. I just have to teach him a little respect. Please wait here. I do not want you to have to watch that. Would you be so kind, and take care of my property? "  
She nodded, "Yes, I will," she gave the man a tender and loving view: "but I will watch it, when you kick this scumbag home."

Zaakree slowly nodded: "If you wish, I will not keep you from it. But please remember: I'm doing this for your glory so please keep yourselves out of the fight. I could not forgive myself if something happened to you." With that, he took off his dragon bone gloves removed his leg shooters.  
Both he handed to the elegant woman and left the tavern, clothed only with his Dragon bone armor into the dark cold night  
With her beating heart Shavvena followed him, with their legs trembling slightly.  
Never before, anyone had a fight for her. Although Shavvena barely knew Zaakree, she was very glad to have met him.

The warm night air rushed Zaakree around the scaly head and with glowing eyes he stepped into the dimly lit space directly in front of the flagged mare.  
Jardot Graywolf was waiting for him. He only wore a thin trousers with a wide leather belt. To his hands he had tied some leather strips and impatient he danced on the spot.  
"Oh, look, the only BIG, BOLD lizard trusts only in its armament in the fight," he sneered at the crowd and earned amused heckling from it.

Zaakree did not respond to that comment but stood right in front of Graywolf, and put on one of the leather strap on his shoulder.  
His dragon bone armor falls with a thud on the ground and kicking up the dust. The Argonian stood in the flickering light of torches and wearing nothing more than a wide lumbar protection.  
His muscular upper body was covered with red scales on its back and a beautiful brown-red stripe pulled over his back.  
His entire upper body was covered with some scars but that gave him an even greater expression. He wasn't ugly or even disfigured.  
It was more as if the scars would underline its character.

Shavvena looked at the strong body of the Argonian and with shaky breath, she saw that Jardots face glowed red with anger. He raised his fists and rushed towards Zaakree, trying to place a right uppercut.  
The Argonian dodged the fist narrowly and slammed his hand directly into the North stomach and Jardot staggered back. He quickly attacks with fists flying on the lizard.

Zaakree had not expected that the man would so quickly take over and was visibly surprised when the North suddenly stood before him again.  
A left-right-left combination hit Zaakree directly in the face and fell dazed to the floor direct before the Argonian Maid.  
With blood in his eyes, he looked up and saw the blur outlines of Shavvena which had horrified lifted her hand before her mouth.

The Argonian took new force scrambled up again and with shivering legs he turned back to Jardot Greywolf.  
Enraged Zaakree raised his fists and ran up to the astonished man. He dodged Jardots punches and skillfully placed several targeted strikes at breast height of his opponent body.  
Jardot staggered back, raised his arms protectively over her face while he stumbled back, he shouted, "Enough, enough! Stop it. Now! "

Zaakree stopped his rage with trembling shoulders and slowly he sank his fists.  
That was the thing some of the onlookers had been waiting for. Two men stepped out of the crowd and on Jardot Graywolf sign they grabbed the Argonian by the arms and held him tightly. Jardot came slowly toward him and slammed his fist right into his face.  
For a moment, Zaakree saw star and he shook his head to regain his orientation. "You shouldn't have to barge in, lizard! I warned you, you know who I am, and yet ... Well you did not want to hear. Now you have to pay," with these words Jardot Greywolf pullet out a black dagger from his belt and pressed it to the throat of Argoniers:" Yeah you will pay. I will enjoy that. But do not worries buddy, your little girl will be with you later. But first I will have my fun with it. But that you will not experience. "  
Full of fury the argonian strained his big muscles and with a jerk he throw his arms trough the hands of his tormentors.

Like out of nowhere, a bright flash of lightning through the night and went to one of the men chest. Whimpering in pain he sank to the ground and he jerked violently. The second man stepped back in fright and ran off into the darkness  
Zaakree was still holding his left hand stretched out and between his fingers curled electrically illuminated lines.  
Although he hated to use magic but at this moment he simply had no choice but to use this heinous means.  
With still outstretched arm he pointed on everyone the multitude, and said in a firm voice: "I was challenged to a fair fight, and now? Is this a fair fight? I won fair but this man (he pointed to Jardot Graywolf), this man has used unfair means and here you can see what it has brought him! "Zaakree pointed his right hand on the man who still lays whimpering on floor." I will not hurt anyone as long as you leave me my peace and we can see this as a tussle over. In the morning I'll leaving Witherun, then all you will not hear from me again. This man here will be fell better in an hour or two. I promise that to you, but leave us alone. Got it? "

With these words, the Argonian drop his arm and the lines disappeared in his hand. Jardot ran off in the direction of the forge. He was full of hate.  
Zaakree pulled over his armor and without another word, he entered again the mare flagged.  
It took only a few minutes and no one in the tavern talks from the fight anymore. The funny doings underway that also prevailed before the fist-fight in the bar

He had just ordered another pitcher of delicious Honey brew mead and now Zaakree sat back in his place on the dark wooden bench and rubbed his aching cheekbones. "The North has a good hit on it, I must let him that," he thought, when Shavvena sat down beside him and took his goods on the table before him.  
Distraught the Argonians looked away and spoke in a shaky voice: "It ... I'm sorry ... I didn't want you to see that, Shavvena. It's true, I'm a monster. I had sworn to never use magic, since the day ... (For a moment, his voice broke and he took a deep breath. Then he found it again.) It doesn't matter what happened. I never wanted to conjure again. I have hurt someone.  
It was all about Graywolf ... He said terrible things ... I ... could not help myself ... I wanted to see him SUFFER. I do not expect that you will forgive me Shavvena, but I'm sorry. "

Sadly, he looked at the long notches on the wooden table and waited that Shavvena horrified turned off from him.  
The beautiful Argonian Lady only slipped closer to him and leans against Zaakrees strong shoulders.  
She spoke softly in his ear: "You truly aren't a monster, Zaakree, you are a true gentleman. No matter what happened to you, you had to use this magic, otherwise you'd be dead now, and I would probably be death, too.  
You have acted selflessly and even though I am a stranger to you but. I've never met anyone who had acted so nobly. Can I still go with you? "

Zaakree surprised turned to the young woman, looking into her deep yellow eyes. With an uncertain smile he nodded leaning his head against hers.

Two hours later Zaakree closed the heavy wooden door behind him and enjoyed the peace, which grew suddenly in the room. Despite the late hour of the evening the common room of the tavern was still filled and the Argonians had withdrawn from the fray.  
Now he was standing in the cozy room and looked around. The alewife had insisted that he had to pay for the second person in his room and he agreed to a corporate price. He had to sleep on a pile of materials found in the rented room, which makes the few space in the room even rarer.

Shavvena already left the tavern before half an hour to calm down and now she was sleeping on the wide bed. Zaakree had insisted that his guest should limp on the bed, while he would have a nice sleep on the pile fabrics.  
The man looked at the sleeping beauty for a moment, before he lay down on the cloth-covered ground and with satisfied expression he briefly slept.


	2. The decision of the Khajiit

PART 2 - The decision of the Khajiit

Dajkaat crept through the dark night, past bright torches and dark buildings.  
The inconspicuous Khajiit had often been in Whiterun and knew every corner of the city like she ever lived here.

Her black-gray pelt was streaked with brown spots and helped her so for an even better camouflage than the Khajiit by nature had.  
Despite her youthful appearance, she was until recently a high-ranking member of the guild of thieves in Rift. Her name was known throughout whole Tamriel and some people claimed that she was a better thief than the infamous Grayfox ever was. No lock could resist her, no matter how hard it was to crack and Dajkaat went with so much self-confidence to every burglary that even town guards couldn't afraid her.

But three months ago there was a terrible accident and she was thrown out of the Thieves Guild and since then she got by on her own.  
On her last burglary in Rift Dajkaat broke into the orphanage in the city and wanted to leave some money for the children behind, when suddenly one of the guards spotted her and scared he backed away, and then he tripped over a chair and while he fall he injured himself with his own dagger.  
Everyone thought that Dajkaat was the "murder" and the thieves guild saw this as a breach of the rules and they banished Dajkaat from rifts underground.  
After this fateful night, she had tried to find a normal job, but fast she had to find out that the most people was very suspicious towards the Khajiit.  
After being chased by armed men a few times, she had decided to live her old life again.

She was a professional thief and earns large sums of money for that she broke in hard to reach places and plundered secrets of all kinds. In addition, she had made it her mission to snap the members of the Thieves Guild their orders away and to thwart their plans.  
Dajkaat longed for a quiet life, without having persistent anxiety that one would find her.  
But in this world there was no place for her, that she was sure.

Finally she arrived at her destination and cautiously she peered over to the house on the other site of the street. The princely mansion was a bit out behind a big barn and only a few faint flares on gave light on the dark house.  
Dajkaat grinned at the thought of how well the owner would be wondering when they come back and their house will be empty.  
According to her client the Graywolf family was invited to a celebration at the Jarl of Whiterun and would probably spend the whole evening in the stronghold.  
It could not be better for the young Khajiit and gently she slipped out of the shadows over to the dark barn.

The only problems were the guards who roamed at irregular intervals through the extensive gardens and cozy smoking on their pipes.

After studying the guards for a few minutes, Dajkaat opted to look for a back door.  
She scurried from one shadow to the next, and each time she stopped short when one of the guards approached to her hiding place.

All of a sudden a door from the Barn opened and Dajkaat jumped back, as a man just a few meters before her came into the garden and looked around.  
The Khajiit took out a small sharp needle, which was mixed with a strong anesthetic and waited for what the man would do. He glanced into the shadows, where she huddled and slowly he came closer.  
Dajkaat gently squeezed herself behind a barrel and held her breath while her beloved adrenaline began to rush in her body. That was one thing she loved in her work.  
When the man stood in front of her and peered in the Darkness behind her, Dajkaat jumped out and stabbed the needle with her left hand in the man's leg while she pressed his right hand on his mouth.  
After a few seconds, his body limp and his breathing became slower.  
The cat woman took him quietly behind the barrel and then she turned again to the estate. "Well, nobody has noticed anything," she thought, and searched for a back entrance to the big house.

Dajkaat pushed back against the cold wall and glanced at the silent mansion. There, in the dim twilight, there was an unmarked black wooden door. The door apparently led into the kitchen of the house because besides her there was a big pile of trash from food.  
Dajkaat had not eaten for days and so she regarded the rotting pile full of disgust. How someone could handle so wasteful with food, she asked herself, but she quickly dismissed the thought again.  
She had to do a job, and now she could not afford feelings.

Ducked the young Khajiit sprinted through the garden and unseen she reached the door. Carefully looked around again, then she knelt on the ground and already dug out a large needle and several lock picks.  
With her left hand she stick th needle into the lock, while her right hold the false key. Slowly Dajkaat began to turn the lock when suddenly her false key broke in the middle.  
SHIT, she thought, and quickly the Khajiit made sure that she was not discovered. Then she grabbed a second false key and unhindered she continue her work.

Carefully, she turned the lock with the needle clockwise until she felt a slight resistance. She quickly led the lock go back and advised the false key new. Again, she began to turn the lock, but the false key broke off again.  
"For far," muttered Dajkaat and fit the tool again.  
Out of nowhere she suddenly heard steps were getting closer and she knew that she now had to break the door, otherwise she would be caught.  
Without making another sound she twisted the needle and was finally rewarded by a soft click.  
The Khajiit looked around and noticed a shadow that slowly approached the house corner. She quickly opened the door and disappeared into the dark house.

Silently she closed the door behind her and Dajkaat listened intently if she had probably been discovered.  
The yellow cat eyes had quickly adapted to the diffused light of the house and the cat lady looked around slowly. As suspected, she stood in a large kitchen full of delicious food. Although her stomach was growling like crazy, Dajkaat can't eat some food, because otherwise she would made too much noise. As she left the kitchen, grabbed the woman before firmly that when she would leaving the house steal anything edible.

With a faint squeak the heavy wooden door swung open and gave a clear view of a large elegantly designed room. Dajkaat pressed herself along the wall in the dining room and looked carefully in every corner.  
Her instincts warned her that there was something a bit fishy, and so the cat crept more cautiously through the dark house.  
When she was sure that she was really alone in the room, Dajkaat cogitate fast about her mission targets again.

She had to find the business book of the Graywolf and change it against a fake and looking for evidence in what criminal activities, the Graywolves are involved.

The young Khajiit nodded and began to search for her targets, when suddenly a creaking noise comes from upstairs.  
With wildly beating heart turned Dajkaat the view of the old wooden staircase, which moved along one side of the dining room.  
But nothing moved on and she also could hear nothing but the sound of her heart, she turned quickly back to the search.

With a broad grin increased the Khajiit up the ramp that connected the basement to the dining room. Dajkaats presumption that the business book would be located in the basement, had proved to be correct and she was glad that she was able to do this part of the job so quickly.

Carefully she opened the door into the dining room and froze in shock. In the large room were 5 men, all of whom were dressed with thick leather. Around the finger they wore spiked rings and Dajkaat know that this is not intended as an ornament.  
Behind the men she could see another man standing on the first floor on a kind of balcony and gleefully he looked down at the growling Khajiit.

"So, so, so. Look what we have here. Folks, it looks like we have a zealous thieve visiting us. Show him how we welcome this sort of guests ", snarled the man, clapping his hands once. The guards in the dining room were moving slowly and threatening to the woman.

Dajkaat knew when it was time to flee and when she had to fight. Although it goes against her grain she pulled out two daggers from her belt and she getting ready to defend her live and if she need to do it she would take other life's for her own.  
The first man rushed up to her and took off with his right fist into a powerful blow. The young woman dodged through the blow and let her daggers fall down at the man's back.

Her left hand felt the resistance and with a tearing sound she ripped the thick leather, and she could see his skin in the hole.  
The man spun around and hit with his fists in a circle. With his wrist he hit the woman at the temple and Dajkaat stumbled back dazed, shook himself, and in the last second she dodged trough another blow.  
The spiky rings of men dug deep in the black wooden benches behind the Khajiit and the man could not free his arm quickly enough already as a silver dagger sliced through his back.  
Lifeless the man slumped against the post and slid down on it while warm blood gushed from the deep gash in his back. Dajkaat felt terrible. She had killed the first time, and the blood of the man branded her as a murderer, but she had no time to think about it.

Enraged, the man yelled on the first floor to his followers: "Kill the fucking bitch and bring me her head."  
Suddenly everything went very quickly. Four enraged men storming on the woman who escaped the deadly blows only in that she jumped over the long wooden table. Two of the men follow her immediately, and the wooden floor splintered, as their fists drilled into him.  
Dajkaat dodged more blows, distressed trying to get a change for an own attack.  
One of the guards rushed with lowered head to her and he crashed with his shoulder in the wall right next to her. The Khajiit jumped on the man's back and dove on the lamp that hung in the middle of the room.  
She took advantage of the momentum and then she jumped another man feet first into his face. The man's head banged hard against the wooden wall behind him and he fell unconscious to the ground.  
Dajkaat rolled left and came behind another guard, who was not expecting that. Immediately, the Khajiit stand on the legs and cut the man's throat before he even knew what was happening at all. A fountain of red blood shot out of his neck and he fell to the ground gasping.

Panting the young woman looked around. There are two attackers left.

One was a powerful Orc who also drew a dagger and the other one was a tall Elf, who was still wearing the spiked rings on his fingers.  
With a blood-curdling scream the Orc storming forward and slashed blindly with his dagger around, closely followed by the watchful wood Elf.  
Dajkaat dived under the blows of the Orc and threw one of her daggers in his broad back. Full of pain the Ork screamed, as the polished metal pierced to the hilt in his back.  
The second dagger in her hand Dajkaat runaround the Elf and accidentally she crashed into a wall. She was trying to shake off their stupor, as a sharp pain formed in her left shoulder.  
With a distorted face the elf stood before her and pressed the spines of his rings even deeper into her flesh.

The Khajiit was in pain and out of breath, with a last-tree on her strength she pushed her dagger into the neck of her tormentor and immediately the pressure in her shoulder getting back.  
Gasping for breath, the woman fell to the ground and leaned on all fours.  
She felt a strong hand on her neck, and with a jerk she was lifted into the air. Behind her stand the Orc and the dagger was still in his back.

Sinister laugh he compress his hand harder and Dajkaat was squirming almost blacked out and she stepped in all directions to get from the steely grip.  
Her left paw hit the Orc in the stomach and puffing he dropped her as he leaned forward in pain.  
The Khajiit saw her chance and pulled the dagger out of the back of the Orc and she let him fly down to his neck. Again and again she do it, until finally the head of Orc slipped from his torso and crashed to the ground dull.

Exhausted and defiled with blood Dajkaat fell on the floor and leaned against the wall, trembling. What had she done? She would never be able to look in the face again. She had long lived under the rules of the thieves' guild and now she was a murderer. She vowed never to do anyone any harm.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted from a sharp sword, which the Nord pressed her hard on the breast.  
The Khajiit slowly raised her head and looked up in the face of Jardot Graywolf, the man whom she had seen on the balcony.

The woman was ready for her end and she stared into the grinning face and scanned the ice blue eyes of the Nord.  
He was a beast, that Dajkaat was sure. But why he hesitates? Why does she still life?

"You can fight well. Someone like you I can use good. I'll spare your miserable life, but for that you have to do me a little service, you miserable cat cattle." Said the Nord and slowly raised his sword. The Khajiit looked into the dirty grinning face and got up slowly. She didn't know what to do. But her instincts advised her to survive. She did not know why but she felt that she would still be important for someone. She nodded and let him explain the task. They quickly realized that she probably had to kill again.  
A few minutes later Dajkaat hurried through the dark roads of Whiterun. Her wound had connected with a makeshift wide leather strips but she didn't feel the pain in her shoulder but she felt pain in the young heart.

Graywolf, this scumbag had made her an "offer" that she unfortunately couldn't refuse.  
Dajkaat should go to the "flagged mare" and there she should search an argonian man. If she would find him, Dajkaat should violate him with a poisoned knife, so he kicked the bucket slowly.

If the Khajiit would refuse Jardot would find her and disembowel her. That he had whispered her as he gave the knife. Dajkaat did not know what to do. She wanted the kill nobody, but she did not want to die herself. At least not like this way.

As she entered the flagged mare, only a few guests were sitting in the warm common room and the Khajiit scurried quickly at the counter and unseen she reached the stairs to the rented rooms.

After she had picked the lock of the wooden door, she stood in the pitch-dark room. Through the window was not a light that facilitate her to see. With narrowed eyes she peered into the darkness. There on the bed lays the argonian and slept. Slowly pulled Dajkaat the knife out and carefully she cut into the flaky meat. All of a sudden it was light in the room.


	3. enemy or friend

PART 3 - enemy or friend yet?

Zaakree felt a cool breeze, and turned around to the front door of the flagged mare, but it was already closed.  
Nobody else seemed to have noticed the short breeze.  
Zaakree shook his head and turned back to the Altmer, and just asked for another jug of water.  
The Argonian had woken up thirsty and he had decided to drink a sip of water quickly and then returned to lay to rest.  
He gratefully accepted the cup from the elf and drank the cool water in greedy gulps.  
He put the empty mug back on the table, thanked her briefly and then he slowly went up the stairs, which led him to his room.

When he arrived at his room, he noticed that the door wasn't closed, although he was sure that he closed it. He makes fists and with a powerful thrust, he opened the door. What he saw took his breath away smoothly.

Beside the bed Shavvena slept on, a black-gray Khajiit stood with a long knife in his claws. And blood dripped from the knife. Argonian blood.

Zaakree didn't hesitate and quickly he ran into the room and threw himself against the surprised cat.  
With a bang they rebounded against the wall and went to the ground. The young woman lay still on the floor and Zaakree quickly turned to Shavvena, she still lies motionless on the bed. The young man suspected the worst and immediately tried to find a pulse on her slender neck.

Relieved, he found that she was still alive and he quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it to the broad cut which still bleeding. He shouted as loud as he could to help.  
An elderly Bretone immediately rushed into the room. In his hand he held a diamond occupied dagger in his hand.  
"What has happened here? Who screamed? "He said, and he eye the argonian with suspicious.  
"My dear sir I need help. This woman has a large gash across the back. We have to save her, she never hurt anyone, please" Zaakrees voice trembled in fear of Shavvena and worried he looked into the eyes of the Bretone.

"I am a physician. I can help her. Quick, let me see the wound... "

_**CRASH**_

Before the man could finish his sentence, the window of the small room shattered and a thud was heard from the street.  
The men turned and gasped Zaakree panting: "The Khajiit is gone. Please stay here and try to help Shavvena. I will snatch the Beast "  
Zaakree didn't even wait for an answer and he grabbed his bow and a few arrows. Then he jumped out of the broken window and landed nimbly on the wide cobbled street.

Ahead of him he saw a shadow that fled painfully through the streets. Enraged Zaakree follow it and tried to reach the figure. The Argonian pursued the cat across the half town and the Khajiit arrived to the stone staircase , which led to the higher part of the city. The Khajiit had already climbed the stairs half as Zaakree drew his bow and after a short targeting he let the tendon go.  
A rusty arrow hissed through the dark night, missed the cat's head by a few inches and buried itself deep in the bark of an old tree, which stood above the stairs surrounded by a square.

Dajkaat felt the arrow whizzed past just to her left ear and fright she tripped on the stairs and fell face forward to the ground. She turned on her back and creep back on all fours. She glanced afraid to the large argonian that approached slowly, while he put a new arrow on the bow and he stretched the string slowly.  
He stood right in front of Dajkaat and aimed the arrow directly at her head. Trembling with rage, he whispered with hissing voice, "Why? Why did you do that? Who sent you? ANSWER! Maybe I reprieve your life then. "

Dajkaat trembled with fear, and in a hoarse voice she stammered: "It was ... Jardot… Jardot Greywolf. He ... he forced me ... to do this. But the job was around you. I not want to hurt ... your companion. I thought she was the target. I did not want it, please believe me. "  
Zaakree slowly lowered the bow and shocked he went back a few steps. It was Graywolf. It had always been Graywolf. Zaakree knew there was only one way for him. Slowly he turned and descended the stairs.  
The Khajiit behind him screamed suddenly in a firm voice: "Please kill me! I cannot live with it. I have killed someone innocent. It would be better if I were dead. Please! "  
The Argonians looked back again. He looks into the pleading eyes and he knew what he had to do.

"As long Shavvena lives, I will not become a murder, I promise you. You are in the quarrel between Greywolf and me. I'm sorry about that. But you have to deal alone with your debt." He quietly said and then he hurried back to the flagged mare and let Dajkaat back with her head downwards.

With pounding heart Zaakree reached the tavern and in the bar he noticed the many guards, who came from the upper floor and went back to the stronghold. With trembling knees, the Argonian came up the steps and fearfully he looked through the open door into the room.

Shavvena was still lying on the bed but on her back there was a wide red-colored strip of cloth. The doctor knelt beside her and examined her carefully.  
"Can you just say something, Doctor?" Zaakree it was hard to see in the doctor's face and he stared at his feet. "Will she survive? Can I help you?" With tired mien the doctor looked up and smiled: " You are a lucky young man, your friend has been poisoned by the knife. It looks as if the attack had been planned, but who planned this, probably had no idea that Argonians are resistant to of the most poisons. I have given her an antidote. She will have a scare but that's all. She will be fine again in a few days. Do not worry my son, I did my best. She will alive. "

A dark shadow fell into the room and Zaakree turned his gaze on the door frame. Although the person stood in the light, the Argonians did not immediately recognize who it was. His eyes went wide as he realized that it was the cat and he quickly stood up, "What do you want here. Will you finish your work? Then you have to pass me. I thought you were forced so what do you want here?" Protectively he stands before the bed and spread his arms out to his rear.

Dajkaat knelt on the wooden floor and burst into tears. "I… I… I just wanted to see if I can help. You've left me alive even though I prepare you so much grief. I could not help it. I ... I want to offer you my life. I stand in your life debt "  
The Argonian was not impressed by her tears and full of rage he exclaimed: "I don't care your lies. I do not want a life debt of yours. Go away. Run away. OUT! "A hand grabbed Zaakrees from behind and surprised he looked over his shoulder.

Shavvena raised herself a little, and her beautiful yellow eyes shone dimly in the darkness of the room. Zaakree immediately fell to his knees in front of her and held her hand tightly in his hand.  
"Let her stay, Zaakree. Please do it for me. Look at her, she is at the end. Whatever befalls to her, I forgive her. See her as I see her, with eyes not filled with anger. Please Zaakree." Exhaustion from that the Argonian Girl falls back on the bed and sleep.  
Zaakree turned around with tears in the eyes, and suddenly he realized what Shavvena was talking about. He looked at the young cat who sits on the ground in front of him with a bent back and tears in her face and the Argonians felt deep pity. "You ... You ... You can stay. I now see with clear eyes. It was not your intention to hurt her. Please stay, but not as a slave. Stay as my guest. Whatever happened to you. Here it ends and a new life begins. Doctor, please look after the wounds of the Khajiit and stay with the two until I will return. I still have something to do for tonight. "  
With these words Zaakree pulled over his armor, took his sword and strode out of the room.

A dull throbbing goes through the blood-stained dining room of the mansion and Jardot Graywolf shuffled disgusted at the big entrance. Although he had to remove the bodies of the men, but their blood was still in some places the room.  
As Jardot o the door, it already jumped open and slammed hard against his head so he staggered back. In the light of the torches, he recognized the tall Argonian, which glaring angry to him with slit eyes. "So. The little kitten has failed. Well then I will be the one who makes your life will have an end." Graywolf hissed and drew his sword from its scabbard.  
"She didn't fail, she decided for the right." Zaakree slammed the door in the lock behind him and also drew his sword.

As almost his entire combat gear his sword was also made of dragon bones and on its smooth surface dark blue lines that seemed to pulsate.  
Zaakree hates magic but his sword was enchanted from the court conjurer of Falkreath.

"Then this bitch probably got scared of something" laughed Gray Wolf with raised his sword and rushed forward.

Zaakree parried the cut and banged his fist on the face of the man who dodge sideways and raised his sword again.  
Again and again the blades crashed together and every time blue sparks jumping from Zaakrees sword to the ground. Zaakree recognized a chance and swung the sword like a Lumberjack over the head and let it fly down. Crashing it plump on the sword of his enemy, slid to the side on it and cut Jardots breastplate in two parts. Greywolf raised his sword, too and stabbed it with a quick stab in Zaakrees left shoulder.

The Argonians cried out in pain, but he did not lose his grip and with bleeding shoulder he raised the sword again. He swung from left to right and slammed it on the hard sword of his enemy, but this time the swords were firmly pressed together and each of the men tried to break through to the other ones block.  
Zaakree turned right along on his sword and found himself suddenly in the coverage of the Nord.  
With a fortifying blow he struck the man's right hand and his sword fell clanking to the ground. Graywolf howled in pain and despair he wrapped a piece of cloth around the stump of his wrist.  
He looked into the eyes of the Argonian and fell to his knees. Zaakree raised his sword and let it fly down one last time.

Crashing it slammed into the wood from right before the trembling Nord and firmly Zaakree said: "I have sworn to someone that I'm not became a murderer someone. And I will not either. Now come with me and we will talk to the guards. You will tell the truth and then go to prison. Then you will be free and I will never see you again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND GREYWOLF! And I warned you: If I ever see you again, you will not get away so easily. "  
The Argonian grabbed the North by the collar and hauled him out of the demolished house. Zaakree led the man to a few guards who stood nearby and pipe smoking.

Not ten minutes later Zaakree was again on the way to the tavern. At last he thought he could relax. Jardot had confessed without resistance, what he had done and he had been brought in the prison by the guards. Of the Khajiit he had not told that he had to promise Zaakree and now he would have to sit for long periods in a narrow cell.

As the Argonian entered the flagged mare, he could hardly wait for leaving Whiterun in the morning. When he entered his room, the two women lay peacefully on the bed and the doctor nodded to the man, and disappeared back into his own room. Zaakree also go to bed and tried to sleep a long time but because the events of the day he could not rest easy.  
Starting with the encounter of the beautiful Shavvena, then the fist fight with Greywolf and the decision of Shavvena to escort him(the most beautiful thing had happened to him since long).

But the bad events did not let him sleep. The first encounter with the Khajiit, he not even knows her name, then the fear of Shavvena and the bloody battle with Jardot Graywolf. All this lays Zaakree heavy on the stomach and he hoped that he would feel better when he left Whiterun.

He took one last look at the sleeping women and realized for the first time, that the Khajiit was a real beauty, though not as nice as his revered Shavvena. For the first time Zaakree was glad that he had let the cat alive.  
"They both deserve a better life, a much better", with that in his mind the man fell into a dreamless black and restless sleep.


	4. The Journey

Part 4-The Journey

Zaakree waited with a hearty breakfast in the bar of the flagged mare, as Shavvena and Dajkaat came down the long staircase. Shavvena still looked pretty weak and she clutching holds the railing of the stairs.

Hastily the Argonian stand up, took her by the hand and led her to the padded table. Dajkaat cast a mournful look on the ground and sat down on a lonely wooden chair in the opposite corner of the room.  
The horrors of the night still dragged hard at her and she felt awful. Zaakree thoughtfully looked at her for a while before he finally stood up and walked through the room.  
"You don't want to eat something? We have a long way ahead of us and we will probably not arrive before dawn, "said the man and the cat saw with a debt bothered look into his face.

"I ... I have no money Sir and besides, I think I never can eat something after that night. But what do you mean by we have a long way to go? Where we may not get there before nightfall, "she replied with a slight tremor in his voice.  
Zaakree pointed to the abundant table, "You are my guest. I'll pay for the food. And as for your question, I will answer them, but first we should have a healthy breakfast. "With these words he handed the Khajiit his hand and led her to the table where Shavvena already waited with an encouraging smile.

The table was truly overflowing with good food and everywhere it stacked dishes and plates full of goodies.  
There were eggs from chicken and quails, fresh bread and small cakes, also on a plate piled many different types of sausages and cheeses. At the other end of the buffet, there were quail and rabbit meat and a whole mountain of fried bacon. Even some fruits and vegetables was on a long wooden board.

Dajkaat looked at the foods and suddenly hunger grows up again, which she has been holding back the last few days so successful. She looked questioningly at the Argonian and as he nodded with a smile, she quickly grabbed some food and greedily she began to fill her empty stomach.  
The first bite unleashed a veritable explosion in her mouth, and she let her eyes roam grateful between the two lizards.

Shavvena laughed and said: "Look at that, it seems as you have done exactly the right Zaakree. It looks as our Khajiit here is almost starved. Hmmm ... Do you have already asked her" Zaakree shook his head: "No Shavvena I thought that it probably would be the best if she would first eat something" Then he turned to Dajkaat and moved a bit closer to her.  
"I Shavvena and me were wondering if ... if you want to come with us? I own a large estate in Falkreath and there is too much place for me alone. Thanks to Shavvena I'm not alone anymore (he gave her a loving view) but it is still too much for two people. How do you think about you would like to squire us? Except here is someone in Whiterun waiting for you. "

The young Khajiit looked open-mouthed at the two lizards, and searched for the right words, "I ... You ... Why? Why I? You have seen what I am. How you think you should trust me? I mean ... (she saw in Shavvena kind eyes) I almost killed you tonight, so why do you want me to come with you? I mean all I bring with me is trouble. "  
The last sentence Dajkaat muttered in her paws as she hid her face in them. The memory of the last night drove the tears back in her eyes.

The beautiful Argonian took the hand of the cat and looked her in the youthful face: "That is why I want to have you with us. Yes you nearly killed me, but you came back even though you'd be able to escape. No you're not a bad girl, I seen it from the first time I saw you. Please let us help you to get a better life. "  
Then suddenly broke the dam and Dajkaat broke in tears. In thick rivulets her salty liquid tears ran from her eyes and she gratefully took the opportunity of Shavvena's arms. When she had calmed down a bit, she looked with tearful eyes to the Argonians, who looked at her reassuringly and with his hand gently stroked over her head.

"May I know your name?" He asked in a soft voice before, but then he preferred to first introduce himself and his companion. "This beauty here, you may have noticed, is Shavvena. My name is Zaakree I am an Adventurer and dragon slayers. And you are? Forgive me, but you look very young. "  
Dajkaat wipes the traces of tears out of the fur and nodded: "Yes that's true, I'm only 18 years old. My name is Dajkaat. "  
"Well, then you should still have some food Dajkaat and feel free to ask whatever you want. We'll be leaving Whiterun in ten minutes. Shavvena I have to do something else. Please take care of our guest. I'll be waiting outside for you. "Zaakree stood up, smiled at the two women and left the tavern.

When the ladies came after almost ten minutes out of the tap room in the warm morning sun Zaakree already was up to the great space and stroked a beautiful black horse. Behind the colt a little cart was attached, who was cushions with a bit straw. "Lady Shavvena because you're weak, I would ask you to ride on the cart. I hope it is ok for you Dajkaat? ", questioning, he turned to the Khajiit and she nodded with a shy smile. Shavvena shook his head: "No, I will walk like as you. I am not so weak. I feel fine" She looked at the Khajiit but also Dajkaat shook his head: "I will also walk" Zaakree laughed and shook his head in amusement: "ok then our new friend here probably will carry our luggage." With these words he threw a few bags on the cart, and took the reins. Together with his new companions he finally left Whiterun.

With creaking steps the Argonian came forward through the sparse forest and enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun on his whole body. For nearly four hours, they now have migrated to the winding paths through the Principality. It would not be long before they would reach the border of Whiterun hold and Falkreaht hold. The man draw up, stretched briefly and then he turned to his attendants, who were standing tired behind him.  
Dajkaats fur stuck to her skin and she looked very upset.  
Also Shavvena, who still refused to climb on the cart, looked really much rebutted from the walk.

Zaakree told both that they would have a rest here and show Dajkaat a nearby river, where she could clean her fur while the Khajiit jumped into the river full of bliss, the man unloaded some treats out of the cart, which he had taken from the flagged mare and he put it on a wide cloth that had been spread on the ground.  
After asking Shavvena that she feel good, he slipped a little by the surrounding of the area and he searched for berries and a few herbs. Suddenly his ears heard some muffled voices, the speaks to each other at a small distance.

Slowly the lizard crept closer to the source of the voices and carefully he bent the branches of a large bush to the side and peered through the hole. Behind it there was a kind of camp where five Imperial men were standing. They don't wore an imperial armor or other clothing that was common for the inhabitants of the Empire. All in all, they made a rather suspicious impression to the Argonian.  
Zaakree listened intently and when he heard what the men said, his eyes widened in horror.  
He did not understand every word, but it was enough to completely put him into fear.

"Yeah," one of the men said: "There are only three people. Two Argonians and one Khajiit. As I could see, only one of the lizards was armed. The other two people could be women, which I have not identified exactly. " "That's wonderful," laughed a second man and rubbed his hands. "Then we attacked them now am I right Boss?" The greatest man in the group entered Zaakrees sight and in the bloodshot eyes of the warrior glittered pure bloodlust: "That's right people. We'll take out these poor devils. "  
Again the first man, apparently a scout, took the word "They are down at the river. I think we still have enough time to sharpen the weapons. " "Good. Grab your gear and come, "said the leader, and picked up a heavy war hammer.  
Zaakree had heard enough and without any sound he slipped like the wind back to the place where his companions were about to put away the remains of the food. Out of breath he reached them and gasping for air, he said: "Fast we have to hide. Bandits are on their way and they will be here in a few minutes. Dajkaat you can fight? "  
The thought of her last fight constricted, the Khajiit to the throat and she shook her head doleful. Quietly she said, "It ... I'm sorry but I don't want to kill anymore. Please forgive me. "

Full understanding the Argonians nodded and quickly he showed the two women a small pit which was well protected between some trees. Immediately the women grabbed everything they could find and jumped down in the pit. A moment later they had disappeared and Zaakree pulled the horse to the side between some shrubs to protect it.  
At that moment, the bandits broke out of the undergrowth, and rushed in the camp. The Argonian drew his two swords and in perfect fighting stance, he stood on the bright clearing.  
Raised one sword over his head with his right hand and holding the left one oblique before his body he measured the enemies witch stared at him grimly.

Contrary to expectations, there were seven men not five, but the leader was absent. This fact caused a new incalculable risks and Zaakree did not know how to behave. One of the soldiers bared his teeth and gleefully asked, "Hey lizard. Where are your nice accompaniments? We want them to meet them, too. We want to just say hello and welcome you. "

Zaakree cracked with his neck, and said quietly: "Spare me the talk. We all know why you're here. So then let's begin at last. The bloody dance can BEGIN!" Even as the last word echoed through the air, the bandits stormed already on in the Argonian and the first arrows rushed through the air.

Zaakree dodged the arrows, fought off two attackers with swords and curled up at the last minute on the floor as a battle ax dug deep into the soil, where he had stood before a short time.  
Two arrows pierced before Zaakree into the ground and he spun around again. He blocked another attack with his left sword and dug the right deep into the chest of the bandit. He collapsed and Zaakree saw an archer right behind the man. The man saw the Argonians and drew the bow again. As he let the string go of, the arrow hissed through the air and slammed into the shoulder of the Argonian.

Zaakree stumbled, but run undeterred forward and cut the man with his dragon bone sword his head from his shoulders. The head still sailed through the air, as the body reached the ground. The Argonian slowed sharply and ripped the arrow out of his shoulder. The wound enlarged, but the man ignored the sharp pain and fought off again from the ax. The bandit laughed sardonic and struck again and again on the Argonians. He dodges like crazy and jump left and right, but gradually he began to slow down and the distances between him and the ax were dwindling.  
The bandit swung his ax as a hammer and hit the back of the Argonians sword. Zaakree felt how the sword yanked out from his hand and it sailed several yards through the air. He packed his remaining weapon with both hands and stepped back a bit from the dangerous bandit.

The man stood slowly and grinned wickedly at the Argonian again: "You're good little lizard but look around you. You are surrounded. Give it up, and your end will be without pain." "Let the stupid verdicts and bring it to the end", Zaakree screamed and raised his sword up again. "Pah, you stand alone. It will be a pleasure for me to kill you, screamed the bandit and laughing he swung the ax over his head.

At that moment, the point of a dragon bone sword broke through his breastplate and a fountain of red blood spurted on the ground.  
"Who said he stands alone", the sword has been drawn with a jolt from the dying man and someone kicked him in the back. The body fell forward and remained motionless on the ground.  
Behind the death body stood Dajkaat with quivering shoulders and held the sword with both hands tightly clasped. "Let's show them how to fight!", Even as she said it, she already swung the sword against another bandit who lunged at them. A broad section opened in his stomach from the blood and guts into the open occurred.

Zaakree did not hesitate and began with renewed vigor he tackle the remaining robbers. By all means, he fought his way to his allies free and back to back, they fight against the bandits. Zaakree dodged a heavy chop by cringed himself forward and Dajkaat used his back as a platform to jump over the man and beheaded him with a fast cut. As the Khajiit repelled from the back of the Argoniers, he rolled forward and stabbed his sword deep into the head of a robber. Zaakree pulled the sword out of his head and let it spin around and cut another man through the throat. Dajkaat stood just a few meters away from the last robber when he drew a dagger and threw it toward her. Skillful the woman caught the knife in the air spun it in a circle and throw it back to his owner. With a gurgling sound the dagger pierced in the forehead of the bandits and he collapsed immediately.  
Breathing heavily, the two warriors stood in the midst of corpses and let the eyes wander around the battlefield.

Slow clapping the leader of the bandits came out of the wood and his war hammer lies threatening to rest on his shoulder. "Well, look at that. My men underestimated you probably. Hmm. Hm hm. You're in luck. For today, you will life. But one thing I can assure you. If you met me the next time then you will not get off that easy. You will have to pay ", with these words, the man took a long drink from a bottle and the next moment he was gone.  
The two fighters could hear just how serious steps away and then there were silence.

Zaakree slipped his sword into the sheath and exhausted, he slumped to the ground. Dajkaat sat next to him and handed him his sword. The Argonian shook his head: "You can keep it if you want I will blacksmith you a private one when we get home, but until then, I want you to carry this sword always with you. I've never seen anyone work so cleverly with his surroundings. But I want to ask you something. Why did you fight? I understand your decision not to fight but why have you done it? "

The Khajiit looked thoughtfully into his eyes: "I do not know exactly. I guess I did understand now how it behaves with the fighting and the killing. It does not matter for what you're fighting. It only makes a difference whether one is fighting for his conviction or not. I have decided. I would rather die by your side in the fight, as I will struck down by age and have never stood up for what I believe. I thank you for helping me to find that out."

Zaakree smiled and looked up, as Shavvena joined them and relieved she take him in her arms. When she discovered his wound she jumped back shocked and looked worried.  
The Argonian told her that it was not that bad and with a short needle, he immediately began to stitch the wound. It took only a few seconds and at the end he covers the wound with a broad piece of fabric.

"So now that you're hurt, you have to probably go on the car," said Shavvena with facilitated glance and laughed bell bright. Zaakree getting red and had to laugh too, and also Dajkaat could not resist the urge longer and joined into the laughter. It felt good to laugh again, and when the group finally stopped their bellies ached from the laughing. After Zaakree and Dajkaat had cleaned their clothes a bit and Shavvena led the car back on the road, the three people walk further to Zaakrees home.

As the sun slowly sank toward the horizon, the group finally reached the lake house and as Zaakree opened the large entrance door, he was glad to be bacbk home. He immediately showed the women where they could sleep and after he had cook a little to eat, the three lay down exhausted and happy to rest.


	5. Dragonslayer

Part 5 – DRAGONSLAYER

Zaakree wake up, when the bright sunlight fall through the Window and with winking eyes he sat up on his warm bed.

He loves the good smell of his home and glad he stands up and slips in comfortable clothes.

The argonian slowly went through the wooden door and entered the big dining room. He looked at the two closed doors at the other end of the room and as he remembered who slept behind them, a small smile appears on his face.

He resisted the desire to look after the two beauties and with happy heart he went into the kitchen.

A gentle push let Shavvena wake up from her nice dreams and with her beautiful eyes she looked in the smiling face, which was in front of her.

Her good nose smelled nice odors and slowly she sat up in her bed.

"Good morning Zaakree, nice to see you. How are you today?", with her gentle voice she spoke to the argonian, who gave her more place.

"Now that I see your wonderful face I am magnificent Shavvena. I hope you feel good, too. If you want something to eat, I cocked breakfast in the dining room. I will wake up our guest now", with this words Zaakree look away from the gorgeous beauty and he carefully entered the room, in which the young Khajiit slept.

Shavvena looked at him for a moment, as he tried to wake up Dajkaat, than she stands up and went into the warm dining room. A long table stands in the room and on his polished surface stacked plates and dishes full of great food.

As Shavvena see all that food she recognize how hungry she was and thankful she sat down on a chair and wait for the others.

_Dajkaat ran through a large dark corridor and tried deftly to avoid the arrows of her attackers. There were three men and two women, all of them wore imperial armor and they hunt the Khajiit with their weapons in their hands._

_The young cat didn't know where she was, or how she came here but she was sure, that she didn__'t want to find it out immediately and she ran further as fast as she can and hoped that she can escape her attackers._

_She scatted around a corner and tripped over a large rope and fall on the ground. A gnash like from a thunder came through the wall and with eyes opened wide Dajkaat saw how poisoned arrows shot out of the stonewalls. Immediately the woman stood up and with mortal fear she ran faster as ever before. _

_She reached the next corner a few seconds, before the arrows could poke through her nice body. _

_With a last spring she jumped around the edge and suddenly she stood in front of a large man. The man smirked as he lifted his crossbow and aimed her head. With fearful eyes she opened her mouth and want to scream, but in this moment the bolt poke through her forehead…_

Dripping with sweat the Khajiit awoke from her nightmare and grabbed the throat of the man, who stand in front of her. Zaakree caught her hand in the air and held her tight, while he spoke with calming voice to the wreathing woman.

"Everything is alright Dajkaat, calm down. You are save here. Nothing can harm you. It was a dream", slowly the young cat calmed down and with shivering body she fell back on her bed. Little and little she identify the man and hard breathing she closed her eyes for a short moment.

The Argonian release her arms and carefully he sat down on the bed besides the young Khajiit.

"Zaakree! I… I'm so sorry. I got a nightmare. I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me", ashamed the cat looked away.

The bad dream still holds her tight and Dajkaat knew, that the dream mattered something, even if she doesn't know what.

But she was sure, that she would find it out in time.

"Don't worry about that Dajkaat, I understand how you feel. But everything is alright after all it was only a dream. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help you", solacing the man put his arm at the shivering woman and friendly he looked in her eyes.

Dajkaat smiled slightly and shook her head, while she answered: "No, sorry but I thank you. How you said it was only a dream. I think I only slept bad. But thanks for your sympathy."

Graceful she leaned at Zaakrees shoulder for a moment and friendly he offered her to have breakfast. The Khajiit nodded happily and arm in arm she followed the Argonian into the big dining room.

Together with the argonian maid the two sat down at the table and enjoyed the rich meal, Zaakree created.

After the breakfast Zaakree said goodbye to the nice women, because he want to collect some herbs and mushrooms for the diner.

Shavvena gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear: "I cant thank you enough, Zaakree. I will wait here with Dajkaat and if it's ok for you I want to clean your house a bit. I think the female note is missing in there."

Zaakree laughed out loudly and with a big grin on his face he nodded to the argonian woman. "Well I think you are right Shavvena. It would be great, if you could to that for me. I hope that you won't find anything what could scare you", with a last tender look at the Khajiit he whispered to Shavvena: "Let her rest for a while. She got a hard night."

After that he grabbed his gear and with a last greeting he left his house and for a long moment he enjoyed the warm sun on his face. He thought over what he should do now and he decided to start his search at the woods of Falkreath. Happy he trudged through the warm air and quietly hummed a little song.

After almost an half hour his sums were interrupted from the howl of some wolfs and terrified he drew his sword and turn around. He could hear the wolfs, how they whet through the brushwood and he makes himself ready for the fight. At this moment the animals stormed out of the bushes and jumped at Zaakree.

The Argonian avoided the jump of the first wolf and punished the animal with his blood-thirsty sword. The wolf howl a last time and dead he fall to the ground.

Another wolf jumped at the argonian from behind and Zaakree fell to the ground. He could hear the animal snapped at him and his teeth scraping on the armor of the man. Zaakree shook himself and managed to push the wolf from his back. The Argonian took an arrow, which slipped from his quiver, and drilled him deep into the creature's throat. The wolf whimpered in pain and he rolled over the ground. Zaakree jumped immediately back on his feet and slammed his sword onto a third wolf. The wolf jumped to the side and threw himself against the panting man

Zaakrees sword missed the wolf and buried deep into the ground. While he was still trying to pull it out again the wolf jumped at him and bite the Argonian in the scaly neck.  
The man felt the teeth pierced deeply into his flesh and he felt the warm blood gushing from his neck. Cursing, he struck the wolf in the face and threw him away. Zaakree pressed his left hand firmly on the wound with his right he punished hard on the wolf. He heard a loud cracking noise, as the neck of the animal broke.

With a firm tug he pulled the sword from the ground and turned to the last living Wolf. He still lies shrugging on the floor and tried to get the arrow out of his mouth. Zaakree consider the suffering wolf and with a quick cut, he release the animal his pain.

Zaakree sat to the ground and he quickly patched up the bleeding wound on his neck with a large piece of his clothes. He first had to recover from the fight, so the Argonian sat down under a tree and stretched his aching limbs.  
The fight was harder than Zaakree expected and was only escaped the death briefly. In his heart he thanked the nine that he would return to his lovely guests again and thought-lost he looked at the bloody wolf carcasses littered the ground before him. The Argonian closed his eyes wanted to rest for a moment.

A loud roar let Zaakree horrify. Apparently he fell asleep and the sun was already on her way towards the horizon. The Argonian did not know how long he slept, and he had no time to find out. A giant shadow darkened the glade and the argonian hear another roar.  
Full of foreboding Zaakree looked to the sky and saw a huge blood-dragon circled over him and stared menacingly down at the glade. From the mouth of the dragon came a flame and Zaakree escaped only because he jumped with a daring leap through a rock, but now it was impossible for him to reach his weapons and Zaakree had to come out of his hiding place.

The man wait a moment, then he jumped out of his hiding place and hurried to his gear. While he runs, the man grabbed his bow and turned over to the dragon.  
The first arrow gored the air and pervaded deep into the dragon but the creature sat on to land and with a dull cracking he landed in the glade up.

Zaakree knew that he could not escape from the next fire burst and again he drew the bow. The arrow hissed through the air, but he bounced off from the heavy armor of the beast. The dragon getting ready to disgorge a new burst of fire and Zaakree knew that this was his end. In the throat of the creature he could see the blazing fire that slowly made his way out into the open.

The noise of the Dragon was pierced by a hiss and 5 rusty arrows dug into the dragon's head. The beast howled in pain and full of rage it turned in every direction. Zaakree looked confused from where the arrows had come. While the dragon flailed blindly around the argonian grabbed his remaining equipment and retreated to a sheltered spot in the undergrowth.

Three men broke out of the bush and ran on the glade, while they fired uninterrupted arrows at the dragon. The monster lurched wildly around when suddenly two men jumped out of the trees and landed on the head of the dragon. Fast they pierced their swords again and again in the animal's head and one last flame came from the throat of the dragon before he broke down dead on the ground.

The two men jumped from the Dragon and shouted, "Come out of your cranny, brother. We will not hurt you. Are you ok? "

Hesitantly Zaakree stepped out of the bushes and took a few steps to the group of the hunters. There were 5 men, all not very old and belonged to different races.  
There was a Dunmer, leaning suspicious against a tree, an Orc who sharp his axe and at least a Bosmer who examined the dead dragon.

The two men who had killed the dragon were both argonian. The first one doesn't look special, even like a normal, friendly argonian man and he held two swords in his hands. The second Argonian wearing a daedric greatsword slung over his shoulder and his face made a bad impression.  
"Well… Yeah I'm fine. But who are you? What are you doing here?" Zaakree asked with audible suspicion in his voice.  
The evil-looking argonian replied with a friendly voice: "My name is Lazerlips and here, dear brother, is Shadow-Blade. We are the leader of the dragon slayers, a group of warriors and we move around and kill every damn dragon we can find. "

Zaakree felt that there was no danger from the men, so he stepped closer to them: "Well I guess… I should thank you. Fortunately you passed her. Otherwise I probably would be dead "  
"It was not luck or coincidence. We follow two dragons for days. They still have to be around here. The way I see it, we have found the first one. Then, the second can't be far. "

As if he had been waiting for this a legendary dragon broke out of the clouds and crashed into the glade. He snapped at the Dunmer and swallowed his whole torso in a single bite. Blood splattered on the floor and spread around the severed lower body of the warrior.

Terrified, the other men rushed apart and immediately began to take the dragon under attack. Zaakree grabbed his bow again, drew the first arrow and began to attack the creature. The dragon make strange noises which sound like words and an icy shiver erupted from his mouth. The Bosmer jumped to the side, but he was swept by the cold wave and fell as a frozen corpse to the ground. Lazerlips nodded to Shadow-Blade and together they stormed at the dragon. Lazerlips pulled out his two-handed sword and ran to the dragon.  
As he reached him, Lazerlips threw himself directly under him and with his sword he cut into the powerful legs of the beast. Shadow-Blade climbed with the help of his two daggers on a tree and jumped on the back of the animal. Nimbly he landed on the beast and rammed him his dagger deep into the meat.

Zaakree fired a rieklingspear , on which he had fastened a rope that had previously belonged to the Dunmer. The large arrow hisses through the warm air and buried itself in the dragon's neck. In this moment the animal spread his wings and sweeping off of the ground. Zaakree just grabbed the rope, in the moment as the dragon was already several meters into the air. With a firm tug Zaakree was tore from his feet's and he held the rope tight and with all his force he climbed up to it piece by piece.

He had just arrived at the neck of the beast, when he saw a scaly hand right before his face. Zaakree looked up and recognized the face of Shadow-Blade, who was still standing on the back of the beast. Zaakree grabbed his hand and full of verve he landed on the dragon's back.

He nodded to Shadow-Blade and together they stabbed in the dragon again and again.  
The monster screamed in pain and it slowly lost height. The dragon raced straight toward the glade where the other two fighters were still attacking the beast from the ground.  
Zaakree and Shadow-Blade were hurled from the dragon's back as he hit the ground and rolled several meters above the ground.  
When the two argonians came back on her feet's, the dragon was still lying on his back, flailing wildly with his wings.

Lazerlips came close to him, raised his daedric sword and let the two-handed sword fly down on the neck of the monster.  
Again and again he hewed at the creature, until the head of the dragon finally fell with a smacking sound to the ground. Out of the open throat there came a fountain of warm and dark blood.  
The four men stood around and exhausted they watch at the huge carcass.

"You're a good warrior, Sir. Maybe you want to join us? It would be an honor for us to have such an experienced warrior with us", Lazerlips smiled and looked at Zaakrees exhausted face. Behind him stood Shadow-Blade and nodded approvingly.

Zaakree thought about this a moment then he finally said: "Thank you for the honor that you offered me, but unfortunately I have to refuse. New people have come in my life, and I don't want to Impose that to them. I'm sorry. "

Lazerlips nodded thoughtfully: "I understand dear egg-brother. If you change your mind you can call us with this. There are good men died today. We will bury them now. Have a good life here and that's for your efforts."  
The argonian gave Zaakree a small scroll with the inscription _call of the dragon slayer_ and a small leather bag full of different spices and other herbs.  
Zaakree thankfully nodded to the men briefly and slowly made his way back to his house. He made new and especially true friends today. The sun was low, as Zaakree reached his house tired, dirty and exhausted.

He opened the door and looked into the sparkling clean house that awaited him. Shavvena saw him and came forward to welcome him, but as she discovered the bloody bandage on his neck and the blood over his body she scream out sharply and immediately she ran to him. He reassured her and told her that the wound was not that bad as it looks. The argonian Maid still looked worried about him, but she nodded and accompanied Zaakree into the dining room where Dajkaat was going to set the table. She also saw worried at the wound on his neck, but when he smiled at her encouragingly, she gave him a sweet smile and she went on with her task.  
After Zaakree had washed and chance his clothes, he came back into the room and tired he sat down on one of the wooden benches in the corner of the room. Shavvena came to him and sat beside him. Carefully, she clung at the man and they sat there for a long time doing nothing besides nestling.

Dajkaat came to the two and she gently asked if she could sit next to the lizards. Zaakree smiled at the young Khajiit and with nice vouce he told her: "I would be happy if you would bear us some company. Are you feeling better? Do you forget your dream?"

"Thank you so much. Yes, I feel much better now, thank you", Dajkaat smiled and sat down on the other side of the argonian man and grateful she leaned against his shoulder. Zaakree felt the warmth emanating from the young cat and friendly he put an arm around her small shoulders.  
His other hands were still lying at Shavvenas arm and she pressed herself even closer to the man's body and Zaakrees heart beat a little faster. He really liked the young woman and with a happy voice, he told the women from the things that happened that day.

The two ladies listened banned to the story and especially the part with the dragon seemed clearly to inspire them.  
After Zaakree had finished his story, the man and his nice women sat at the bench for some time and enjoyed the feeling of security and friendship.

The Argonian could felt fatigue grow in him and after he had said goodnight to the others, he left the beautiful ladies alone and went with prickly path to his room.


	6. forgotten foretime

Part 6 – forgotten foretime

_With a cracking noise the two swords collided in the air and sparks flying away from them. With his face full of rage, Zaakree dodged away from the dagger of the stranger and almost he fell on the ground. Skillful he rolled forward over the ground and with all his power he kicked on his enemy. Surprised the man jumped back and stumbled on a big stick._

_The argonian used this chance and jumped on his feet's back and swung his sword over his head. With a hissing noise it fall down on the man, but in the last second he rolled to the side and the sword bore deep in the ground. Zaakree ripped it fast out of the ground, but the man were up again and stand in front of him and his sword was in a dangerously distance. With a wild jump Zaakree fall back and again and again the heavy weapons crashed together and the men used more and more savages attacks to each other._

_A forcefully hack hits Zaakrees sword and push it a bit away. The same time the sharp dagger of the stranger cuts deep into the unshielded side of the lizard. Zaakree run out of breath and he felt how the warm blood soaked his clothes. With a faintly view he slowly fell to the ground and starred into the fathomless Eyes of the unknown lizard. The armor of the Dark Brotherhood made the man almost visible and Zaakree tried to concentrate on the strangers face…_

_Zaakree have watched the man, while he killed a guard of Rifts orphanage and without thinking about it he followed the strange man. Almost a quarter of an hour he pursued the stranger and finally he reached him at his camp. In the following fight the strange lizard lost his black hood and Zaakree can see in the strong argonian face of the man._

_Now this face starred at the incapacitated warrior and with a fast movement he kicked the sword out of the man's range. Then it became dark around Zaakree…_

_Hours later Zaakree awaked with booming head and after he got back his orientation he saw a warm campfire a few meters away from him. The strange lizard stands beside him and hold a steaming bowl full of soup under Zaakrees nose. _

"_You better have to eat something. That should innervate you and help your wounds to heal.", he told with a hissing voice. Zaakree was a bit surprised because the friendly overtone in his voice._

_He took the bowl and drinks a large drop, then he saw to the other argonian and asked quietly: "Why are you doing this? Why have you fought me but didn't kill me? And why are you wanna heal me?"_

_Thoughtfully the lizard looked at him and answered slowly: "Well… I fought you because you followed me and I was going to disposed you. You aren't a target of the Brotherhood, so why should I kill you? That would be against my sense of honor!"_

_Zaakree took another gulp and silenced for a while, before he looked to the other man and asked: "So what's your story egg-brother?"_

"_What do you mean?", the black lizard looked confused at Zaakree and lifted his eyebrow a bit. With quiet voice Zaakree answered: _

"_How did you get into the Dark Brotherhood? Especially why get into there?" _

_The eyes of the stranger went wide eyed and he gave a small sigh while he thought about his horrible past._

"_Well you must know that this all happened several years ago. I was ten years old at this time and I was enjoying my life in Black Marsh. I lived in Blackrose, a nice and peaceful area. Well it was this until then the Imperials and Dummer came and invaded my homeland. When that happen may family was forced out of our home. We watch many of my people killed. I saw how my friends and family die. _

_They took my sister and mother behind somewhere and I managed to sneak off with my father and we saw how two imperials were rapping my poor sister and mother. My father was very enraged from seeing is own wife and daughter rapped. _

_The fight between him and the imperials end with his head cut off. I watched my own father killed and my family raped. At ten years old... My sister was fifteen at that time. _

_I was able to escape them and went back to my home but I found it burnt down. My dad had a metal chest with a weird symbol of a black hand on it. I didn't care at that time and I also found an old outdated uniform. At least I saw a mystic dagger and grabbed it. Today I know that it was a dagger of the dark brotherhood. I was accepted in the moment I held it in my hand. Even though I did not kill anyone yet, I did. I ran off with that dagger and after a short time I found the two men still with my mother and sister and I killed them both with the dagger. Now I know that it was one of the few daggers given by some of the best assassin ever._

_But I couldn't stop killing, I did it again and again. More and more Dunmer and Imperials died through my hand. I left my family because I hoped I could set the land free from the invaders._

_One night I was sleeping in a tree far away from Blackrose. I was in the middle of nowhere in Black Marsh. I noticed a large bit mark on my arm but I didn't know what it was or from what I came. I left the tree and walked alone around as suddenly a man appeared in front of me. I managed to put my dagger on his neck but he said these words to me: "You look like you'll become a great assassin my young friend." I looked at him dropping my dagger and I fell in his arms. I cried a bit on him as he comforts me. All the rage and sorrow from the last days fell away from me._

_He said more "Come with me to a better place. I can train you to be the best. If you don't I will have to kill you. I will let you think it over." Of course I chose to go with him. He took me in to a hidden Dark Brotherhood sanctuary in Black Marsh. I was trained by the man. He never told me his name but only to call him Master. Though he knew what I was bitten by. I was bitten by a werecrocodile. A legendary creature domiciled in the swamps of Blackrose, just like the werewolf here in Skyrim."_

_Zaakree nodded slowly. He heard many from the storied werecrocodile in his homeland. The story of the strange argonian was unsettling him and as he thought at all the cruelness tears appear in his eyes. With a hand sign he signalized the man to continue. _

"_The man helped me to control my new bestowal and he gave me a few contracts. The whole time I trained I did contracts for him. He was more and more proud of me and my skill getting better and I became a great assassin. He died of natural death at fifty-two, when I was sixteen. Now I am twenty years old._

_I left Black Marsh and I never saw my family again. Day by day I asked myself, if I ever will see them again. I travelled through whole Tamriel, visited the sanctuaries in Cyrodil, Morrowind and now im her in Skyrim._

_Well now you know the story of my life. Is there something left you want to know?", with these words the Argonian closed his small report._

_Zaakree thought for a second: "Well… Yes. What's your name my friend?""_

"_My name? Well I am Sissthiath… Sissthiath Blackfang."_

"_That's a nice name. Well I have to thank you Blackfang. My name is Zaakree.", Zaakree gave the stranger his hand and Sissthiath gripped it with a happy face._

_Two days later Zaakree left the camp. "I hope I will see you again, Zaakree. May you walk in the shadows", he says and with a last smile Sissthiath disappeared in the darkness. That was the last time Zaakree saw the assassin. That was three years ago…_

"ZAAKREE PLEASE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" scaring the Argonian awake from his sleep and saw in the frighten face of Shavvena. In the next moment Zaakrees dream from that encounter was blown off and he sat up in his bed. Fast he took his arms around the beautiful woman and said: "Shavvena calm down. What happened?"

In this moment he saw the small wound on her head and terrified he jerked back: "You are injured. How are you?"

Shavvena looked in his face and in her eyes flashed tears: "Don't worry about me. It's only a small scratch. But it happened something really horrible. Something with Dajkaat."

Zaakree jumped out of his bed and instinctive he grabbed his gear: "What happened? Please hurry up and tell me. What happened to Dajkaat?"

The woman took a deep breath and with shivering voice she answered: "She was kidnapped. While you slept she was at the garden with me, as suddenly a few Orc-Warrior came out of the woods and they take her away. I tried to save her, but they hit my Head. I can't hold them up."

"Where did the men go? I have to save her. You better leave her and rest a bit.", Zaakree didn't hesitate and while he talked he get into his armor.

The argonian maid tried to talk back, but she knew that Zaakree was right: "I heard, that they want to meet their client in Markarth. Please, you have to find her and save Dajkaat. I will wait for you. Please hurry up."

The man nodded shortly, embraced the woman fast and ran out of his house. He jumped on his noble stallion and galloped fast away.

He vow that he will found the Khajiit.


	7. dajkaats abduction

PART 7 - Dajkaats abduction

After Zaakree left the ladies two hours ago, Dajkaat and Shavvena sat alone in the wooden bank for a while and looked through the window at the beautiful sunset. "Dajkaat, I would like to get some fresh air. Do you want to accompany me?" With these words Shavvena looked the Khajiit in the shining eyes. A smile flashed across the fur-covered face and the young woman nodded. Together they left the silent hut and stood in the reddish light of dusk.

After they aimlessly strolled for a while in the nearby forest, the women went up the heavy wooden stairs and entered the large balcony behind Zaakrees house. Comfortable they leaned against the handrail and silently they watched how the red light was reflected in the calm water of the Lake Ilinalta.  
"Dajkaat may I ask you something? Something personal? "Shavvena broke the silence and turned to the Khajiit. Dajkaat turned her head with a questioning look slightly to the side and she nodded to the lizard before she moved a few inches closer, "Of course Shavvena. What hurts your heart? "

Shavvenas gaze again afield, and with slightly trembling voice she began to speak: "I want to ask you something, but please don't get me wrong. Well…What do you think about Zaakree? You like him very much, don't you? "  
The Khajiit was a little taken by surprise and for a few moments she searched for the right words: "Well ... well yeah. You are right. I like him much, he's a great friend. But your feelings are not so different, am I right? I can see something special in your eyes. I guess… You love him. "

Shavvenas cheeks flushed red slightly and shy she turned her eyes on the ground: "Was…Was it really that obvious? Well… Uhm… you are right. Yes it's true. I think I fall in love. But I don't know what to do now. I cannot tell him because I'm afraid to lose him forever. "

The young cat put her arm around Shavvenas shoulder and saw the argonian into her sad eyes: "I understand you very well, but I can reassure you a bit. Have you ever seen in Zaakrees eyes? If you are in his near, he is always so unsure and nervous. He behaves like a child and trying to impress you," her soft voice became silent for a moment and Dajkaat saw that Shavvena apparently didn't understood exactly what she was saying, so she continued softly," I think he loves you, Shavvena. His eyes when he looks at you, his behavior towards you, this is all so clear. I'm totally sure he loves you."

The lizard was surprised and looked in the cats eyes for a few seconds. She never had expected that. She felt like an icy claw closed around her heart, but she didn't know why.  
As she found her voice again, she spoke with a whispering voice: "This ... This is quite surprising me. You are right, I never noticed that all. But what should I do now? I would destroy everything if I would tell him how I feel and we weren't right. "

The Khajiit held her gently by the shoulders and reassured she sad: "It wouldn't destroy anything. Or do you think that Zaakree is such a beast and he would banish you from here? I hardly think so. He has a big heart. I don't think that he hasn't invite you or me, two strangers, to come with him. Moreover, even though I had almost killed you. How many people do you know who would have acted like him? I for my part don't know even one." Dajkaats voice balked briefly but imperceptibly and Shavvena drove her scaly head over, while she was looking for the best words.

"I didn't mean that, I also believe that he could never chase one of us away. No matter what the reason would be. I just think that I could never look in his face again when I tell him how I feel. Just because he is so noble to us, I could never forgive myself if I would hurt him. I just don't know what I should do. But I must get through that alone but I thank you for the helping words, Dajkaat. You are a true friend," the eyes of the Argonian glittered in red evening light and a lonely tear ran down her cheeks.

The young Khajiit embrace Shavvena and held her solacing: "You haven't to thank me. I help where I can. I give you one last advice: Speak with Zaakree over your feelings, he will understand you and you won't hurt him, I'm sure about this. Sometimes you have to risk something to win something better." Shavvena sobbed quietly and nodded sadly and silent she clasped the Khajiit.

After the women had detached from each other and the argonian calmed down a bit, they turned around and together they went to the back door of the house, but because it was locked, they went the wooden stairs down again and circled slowly around the house.

With rattling dins a handful of heavily armed soldiers broke from the nearby woods and attacked the two ladies. That all happened very quickly and the men overpowered the women and tied Dajkaat up. The Khajiit kicked and struggled with all her might, but her screams were suppressed by a stinking tag that had been tied around her mouth. Shavvena jumped on the back of one soldiers and tried to bite him in the neck, but the man got hold of her neck and threw her vigorously over his shoulder. With a loud cracking noise the woman crashed on the hard floor and felt blood on her head.  
As the stars in front of her eyes gone away, the men were gone and but she could hear voice of a soldier carried by the wind to her, "... we will meet Him in Markarth. He is waiting for us in the tavern ... "The rest of the conversation was drowned by the clatter of several horses and Shavvena fall back on the floor and passed out.

Zaakree rode through the dark night, holding his flambeau arose. He had already passed half the way to Markarth and now he let his horse walked slower. He didn't know how to find Dajkaat, but he had to try it with his whole wit. His first stop would be the tavern of Markarth and then he had to ask through until he will have save her. Because the soldiers had already gained too much lead, Zaakree decide to slow down and not to precipitate the things. It was useless to take his horse the last power because it was implausible that he reached the abductors before they arrived in Markarth.

Shortly before midnight, the lizard finally reached the stables of Markarth and with a nod he gave the groom a few septimes and his horse. He entered the city under the watchful eye of the guard through the heavy wooden door.  
Zaakrees last visit in Markarth was long time ago and it took a while until he had found his way back to the tavern.

Because he felt crushed by the stone construction, Zaakree has never been happy in Markarth and this time he felt only hatred for this city.  
When he came to Skyrim a long time ago, Markarth was the first city in which his journey bring him. At that time he was still a young and inexperienced adventurer he had been so foolish to think that he was welcome here.

On the first night his camp was attacked and he was beaten by a group of fighters.  
The next morning he was found by a guard, but instead of that she helped him, Zaakree was arrested for vagrancy and they thrown him into prison.  
Zaakree spent the first two months of his live in Skyrim inside of a dark prison cell only because he was an argonian, and no human.  
As the lizard now went through the dark streets in his full armor and remembered all that memories, he felt that new rage rose up into him and he clenched his hands into fists to suppress the tremor.

There were not many people on the street, but the argonian felt that there was still the same hatred against all nonhumans and as a precaution Zaakree took the hilt of his sword in his hand.  
Again and again, people called him vituperation afterwards, but the tall lizard ignored it completely and went through the black night.  
As he reached the tavern, he had to take a deep breath to calm down his heart and with a hard blow he opened the door.

Immediately, all eyes turn around to him and there was a dead silence in the bar. Zaakree felt the icy mood and with a curt nod, he welcomed the suspicious people. Immediately a murmur began and the people went back to their conversations, but it seemed that the presence of the Lizard disturbed them.

With watchful eyes Zaakree went through the tap room to the counter. Behind the wooden table stood a tall man that glaring with evil eyes at him. In a low voice he snarled: "Pretty brave to come here, lizard. What do you want here? "

Zaakree gave him some coins and distantly he replied: "I need information. If I have what I need, I will disappear and from your _beautiful city_"

The bar man grabbed the coins and put them in his pockets "Well… okay, if you leave then. What kind of information?"

The argonian slightly leaned forward and whispered, "I search for a group of men which pass here with a enchained Khajiit. Do you know anything about this? Where are they now? "  
The Redguard grinned a little, "Maybe I've seen them. What do you want from you? "  
"That is out of your line. Tell me just what happened to the Khajiit" Zaakrees voice trembled strong and full of rage he struck on the counter.

"Better stop that you beast. You should calm down your animal instincts. Maybe these gentlemen can help you", with these words, the man stepped back a few steps. Zaakree saw movements right behind him and he knew what would happen. He got ready and one of the men grabbed his shoulder. The argonian grabbed the strong arm and threw the man over his armored shoulder.  
With a loud crash the man hit on the counter and Zaakree slammed his fist on the chest of the enemy. As his ribs broke, the man howled loudly and rolled from the counter to the ground, where he lays unconscious.

The next moment, the lizard turned around and slammed his fist into the face of another attacker. As the man staggered back Zaakree drew his sword and shouted across the room: "ENOUGH! I AM SO SICK OF THESE DAMN GAMES!"  
He grabbed the Redguard at his collar and pressed the sword against his chest.  
Gritting his teeth, he hissed, "You have the choice, either you tell me what I want to know and I leave Markath, without anyone getting hurt. OR, I'll kill everyone here who refuses to help me. So what do you want, scum? "  
Zaakree increased the pressure on the man's chest and looked at him with hateful eyes.

"I… I'll help you!", a bright voice penetrated through the room, a young Nord woman rose from the table, "I'll help you. Just please let us leave immediately. I cannot stand this any longer. "

Zaakree pushed the bartender hard back and suspiciously he looked at the woman then he followed her outside on the dark streets. Nobody was on the wide square and only a few torches was donated some light. Zaakree grabbed the woman's arm and looked into her face, "What you meant as you say that you can't stand this any longer? I need to know why you help me. Why should I trust you?"

"Let me introduce myself first, please. My name is Alean Stormspike. I was born here and have been brought up to believe that every nonhuman thing counted less than every other thing. That was what I meant. I cannot stand this racial segregation any longer. But every time I wanted to leave Markarth, the guards have been holding me here. Therefore, I'll help you, but I need your help. Bring me out of the town. After that I'm finally free and I will go my own way. That's all I want", the woman looked hard at his eye and held out her hand.

Zaakree thought for a moment and then he grabbed her hand and nodded, "Well okay. I'll help you if you give me the information's I need to find the Khajiit in return of it. We should first get out of here. I can't see Markarth anymore."  
With these words the Argonian turned around and walked with wide steps to the wooden entrance gate. As the guard saw Alean he went in her way and shouted, "Hey you there. Argonian you better leave now. You can go, but that woman stays here. "

Zaakree did not heed the words of the man and grabbed his helmet. With an exasperated sigh, he crashed the man's head against the wooden door and he immediately fell to the ground.  
"You see Alean, it's easy," he threw a glance at the woman and went through the door.

After the two people left the stone wall behind them, Alean breathed deeply, as if a terrible burden has fallen from her. Without a word, she followed the argonian that went with watchful eyes through the darkness.  
Zaakrees face looked like petrified and he held the hilt of his sword tightly clasped. He didn't want to be surprised by some fanatics, so he went straight to the stables to take his horse back.

As he reached the barn with Alean, he whispered some words to the stable boy and gave him a fat purse. The boy nodded and brought two horses from the stable.  
"I've holding my word, Alean. Now please tell me where I'll find the Khajiit" Zaakree saw in her eyes and tried to figure out if she was honest with him.  
"I cannot tell you where she is, but I can tell you where the men are, that they have brought her here. They are on their way to Rorikstatt. They are traveling to the south on foot and they wouldn't be very far. You surely will found them soon. But be careful in the mountains. There lives a mysterious wizard. I wish you good luck for your search, sir. I hope you find the girl", sincerely she gave him her hand and Zaakree took it gratefully.

That wasn't a lot of information, but more than Zaakree had hoped. He gave the woman the reins for the second horse, and as he swung on his own he said, "Take this horse, here. You should ride to Solitude. The people there are friendly and helpful. Go to the tavern and says that Zaakree sends you, then they will help you. Maybe we'll meet again under better circumstances. Fare thee well Miss Stormspike and thanks for your help. "

With these words the Argonian already galloped away and disappeared into the darkness. Surprised Alean swung into the saddle and rode slowly in direction of Solitude.  
This Argonian had destroy her worldview, but she was glad to be thus escaped the constraints of their previous existence.

Zaakree rode through the rocky mountains and looked down into the street under him. With watchful eyes, he scanned the long road to a trail of the kidnappers.

There, far away in the darkness of the night he saw the weak light of a campfire and as he came closer he saw some tents. Slowly he dropped his pace and looking for a way to hide his black stallion from the men.  
Along the way he found a sheltered spot between a few trees and determined he rode toward it. He stopped his horse in the dark shadows of the trees and was about to swing out of the saddle. But then something unexpected happened ...

Zaakree heard a noise, just as an bow sounds when he shoot an arrow, and the next moment the proud stallion collapsed under him with a loud whinny. Together with Zaakree he fell hard to the ground. Immediately Zaakree got back on his feet again and crawled cautiously to his horse, that was trying to stand up again. Powerless and in pain the noble animal collapsed again and the argonian saw with horrified eyes a rusty arrow sticking in the muscular flank.

Behind him came a sardonic voice and Zaakree turned around fast: "Ohhhh, I've probably missed the rider and hit his horse instead? How clumsy of me", behind the argonian, on a large black rock, stood four or five Orc warriors. One where kneeling directly on the edge of the stone and looked down at the Lizard, as he put another arrow on his bow.

Zaakrees shoulders trembled in rage and he grabbed his sword.  
"Come down, and you will pay for that scumbag!" shouted the argonian and saw the archer in the eyes.  
The man made a few sights with his hand and the remaining four Orc warriors jumped off the rock and landed in front of Zaakree.  
"I do not think it must come to this. You will follow your horse soon, I can promise you," growled the archer and let an arrow whizzing down. Zaakree could not avoid it and protective he closed his eyes.

But he felt nothing. No pain. No death. Nothing. Cautiously he opened his eyes and was startled for a moment. The arrow was hanging in midair, only a few inches from his head. Zaakree did not know what had happened and it looks like his attackers had never seen something like this.

The Argonian wanted to grab the arrow, but in the next moment the arrow, as controlled by a foreign power, thrown back and buried itself deeply through the knee of the orcish archer. Before howling in much pain, he rushed forward and fell down from the rock.

At the same moment his companions attacked the lone warrior. Zaakree tore his sword up and blocked off the first attack and he avoid the second.  
Zaakree had often fought against Orcs and he counts those fights to the hardest of his life. A powerful blow with a war hammer hit the lizard on the back and Zaakree fell to the ground. Gasping for breath the Argonian tried to stand up again, but the Orc with the hammer pressed him with his foot on the ground.

At that moment a shadow passed through the scramble and before anyone noticed it, slapped the head of the warrior on the ground. The body followed a second later. Zaakree took advantage of the confusion and jumped to his feet. At the same moment he rammed his sword into the stomach of an Ork and pierced the creature before he pulled it with a circular motion from the body and cut another Orc through the throat.

The last enemy raised his two axes and screamed a fierce battle cry before he stormed to the Argonian. Zaakree also ran in his direction and jumped forward at the last moment and rolled away under the cut of the opponent. The attacker still stumbled on some meters and wanted to turn around for a new attack. At this moment Zaakree saw the shadow in the darkness again and two stalrhim daggers pierced through the neck of the fighter. Even before he gasping fell on the ground, the shadow disappeared back into the darkness.

The ground was littered with corpses and Zaakree made sure that the shadow was not in his nearby and then he ran to the place where his horse was hit by the arrow. With beating heart he reached the location, but his noble steed was dead. Around the wound there was a wreath from foam and Zaakree knew that the arrow must have been poisoned. As he drove the horse through the black mane, he felt strangely empty inside his heart.

The noble animal had been his first friend he had made in here in Skyrim. After he was fled from Markarth, he sought shelter in a burned down barn. As he opened the great gate, the smell of burnt flesh rose in his nose and horrified he saw carbonized skeletons of horses and gross he retreated a few steps. Suddenly the argonian heard a pitiful neighing from the back of the barn and carefully he walked through the ruin.

In the last box, the only one had remained largely untouched by the fire, stood on wobbly legs a young foal that frightened backed away from the strange man. Zaakree spoke soothing to the young stallion and grabbed a burnt blanket and carefully he placed it around the trembling stallion. From his pocket he fished a small bottle of milk, which he had taken from the prison in Markarth and gently he feeding the small horse with it, while he stroked him gently through the dirty fur.  
The argonian was so exhausted that he decided to spend the night in the barn. After he had found a cozy corner, he lay down on the hard wooden floor and tried to sleep. All of a sudden he felt something soft damp on his arm and as he tore his eyes open of frightened, he realized that the little foal had settled next to him and then licked at his arm.  
At this moment the friendship between the two was sealed and as Zaakree left the barn the next morning, the little colt came with him. The next months Zaakree spent with bring the little foal up and it grew up to an strong and powerful stallion. So many times his friend rescued Zaakree from battlefields and brought him to the next town. This animal was the only one in his life that always was constant. With all the changes, the good and the bad, his faithful steed had always been with now his friend was no gone. Groundless wiped away of the face of the world.  
The Argonian let his head fall to the soft fur and a tear ran down the scaly skin. Secretly he said goodbye to his friend and thanked him for everything.

"I'm sorry, brother. I could not protect your horse, "a hissing voice came from behind Zaakree and he quickly turned around. Then he reached for his sword. A few meters behind him stood the shadowy figure that helped him in his fight. Because his dark armor Zaakree almost couldn't see the stranger in the dark, but the two stalrhim daggers at his belt shone brightly in the darkness.

Zaakree lowered the sword and with a cracked voice he answered: "Yes ... I think nothing could have prevented that. I only wish that he didn't have to suffer. He was my best friend ... "Zaakree could not resist another tear, and fast he turned his view to the bodies, which were only a few meters away.  
"That was some impressive work. But tell me one thing, how did you do that with the arrow?"

The stranger raised his hand and thoughtfully looked at them: "I'm glad I could help. This is a largely unknown branch of magic. It's called telekinesis and deals with the control of objects by thoughts", the man said and gesturing with his hand in the direction of the rock on which the archer was before. "The archer is still alive. If you want to take revenge for your friend, you still have the opportunity."

Zaakree ran through the darkness to the wounded man, "What have you done with the Khajiit? Where is she? Tell me and your death will be easy and fast. "With these words he struck the Orc with his fist in the face.  
Gasping, the man spat some blood out and spoke with broken voice. "She ... she's gone ... We have sold her to a man who wanted her for the black gold mines"

Zaakree again raised his fist and hissed loudly: "Tell me where she is damn worm"  
Blood ran from the corners of the Orcs mouth and he spoke in a weak voice: " River Karth, where it arises is a lake with a mountain in the middle. There she will spend the rest of her life", the man laughed loud, while he spewed blood.

"Brother, I hear wolves come. We should disappear, there are many, "the stranger whispered in his ear and Zaakree nodded briefly. "I hope the wolves are hungry and like orcish flesh. This is for my horse, you son of a bitch, "with these words Zaakree stepped back from the man and ran back to his stallion. Once there, he spread his blanket over the corpse and stroked the animal for the last time over the head, painfully he took farewell. Then he turned to the stranger who had placed his hand on his shoulder. With a nod, he gave him to understand that Zaakree should follow him. "Come quickly with me, I have a house nearby, where you can stay tonight" Together both ran off through the night, only a few minutes before a pack of wild wolves arrived at the battlefield.

Zaakree could hear how the archer screamed out loudly a last time then it there was silence. "By the way, my name is Hides-His-Eyes, brother", the stranger introduced himself and Zaakree followed him through the darkness.


	8. last resort

Part 8 - last resort

That night Zaakree slept very restless and his dreams were filled with grief over the loss of his faithful friend and full of concern for his missing friend. Dipped in sweat, he finally woke up from the tangle of feelings and his with heart pounding he sat on the soft bed of straw, which the stranger had provided for him.

The first rays of sunlight fell through the dusty glass of a window and shined warm on his face, but even their beautiful brilliance could not chase away the gloomy thoughts of the Argonian. Zaakree stood up and slipped into his arms before he carefully crossed through the wooden door that brings him further into the strange house.  
With quiet squeak the door swung open and Zaakree saw in a beautifully designed library. On all sides of the room were high bookshelves full of old books and all over the floor books were piled into small towers.

In the middle of the room stood a noble oak table and on his polished surface laid some maps. Behind the table stood Hides-His-Eyes and just studied in an old-looked scroll.

Now that the stranger had removed his hood, Zaakree could see the whole face of the other Argonian. His blue scales made a very neat impression and every breath of wind made the beautiful blue feathers on the head of the man easily weigh around.  
Hides-His-Eyes noticed that Zaakree was with him in the room and slowly he raised his head and looked him kindly in the face: "You should better rest for a while, my brother. You've had a hard night. "  
Zaakree raised his hand in greeting and replied wearily: "I couldn't sleep anyway. Thank you my friend for your help last night. I'll leave you now. Without my horse ... Without him, I'll take longer to get to the blackgold mines. Thanks for everything, Hides-His-Eyes. "

"Wait a minute, brother. I want to help you. Here I have some maps and I know the area pretty well. Therefore, I also know that it is impossible for a single fighter to cross through these mines. There were too many creatures and many guards. But I know another way", the man pointed a hiss on one of the maps that were on the table before him.  
Zaakree was surprised and grateful and he hurriedly walked up to the table.

There were three old maps spread and Zaakree bent over on the table to take a look on them. On the map to his left he can see all of Tamriel and pain hit Zaakrees heart when he saw the region of Black Marsh. He quickly turned his gaze to the map on his right site. He immediately recognized what this map shows and thoughtful he stroked the point in Skyrim where his house stood. What would Shavvena probably do now? Would he ever see her again?  
At the thought of the beauty woman a smile flitted across his lips and Zaakree felt like he gained new courage. Her sake he would definitely return.  
The last map was in the middle of the table, right in front of him and Zaakree needed some time to think before he realized what it was showing.

On the large piece of paper, the area around the spring of the Karth River was mapped and especially the much details of the map gave Zaakree new hope. He now got another chance. Overwhelmed he grapped the other Argonian on the shoulder and said, "This is great. I cannot thank you enough for that. What is your plan, my friend? Are you really safely that you want to help me? "

Hides-His-Eyes nodded slowly and inaugurated his new companion in the details of his plan. "Of course I will help. We Argonians have to stick together and if I can help to save a Khajiit from the claws of the Nord, you can always count on me. So here is my plan: We will swim from here to the island and then from there we can get into an unexplored cave. We are able to avoid all the guards outside of the tunnel and maybe I can close the entrance in front of them. That would be a great help for us. Once we are in the face, we will have to fight until we have freed your friend.  
Oh and before I forget it, I hope you are not afraid of spiders. In the caves there are full of them. "  
Zaakree nodded thoughtfully and went over the map. This plan might actually work.

The rest of the morning, the men spent with gather their equipment for the impending attack. Hides-His-Eyes gave Zaakree a quiver full of dragon bone arrows and left him for a moment in the library alone.  
Zaakree wandered around aimlessly for a moment, letting his eyes of wandering through the giant bookshelves.

A book caught his attention and Zaakree quickly grabbed it. The dusty leather book had a nice red cover with a gracefully curved golden emblem on it.  
Carefully Zaakree opened the book and began to decipher the old handwriting.

_THE THREE TESTS_

Listen traveler, I'll tell you how you can accomplish the mysteries ritual of "_**Maras's protection of lovers.**__"  
If you should be able, to pass Maras's tests, a way will open you to find eternal fortune ..._

But to deny the three tests you need to have a pure heart. Only when your soul is free from hatred and sorrow, you will reveal the hidden text.

Zaakree turned over to the next page and looking surprised at the paper. The sides were completely empty and Zaakree flipped further, but here was nothing more to see. It looks like there was a magic spell on this book._  
_  
"I see you have found one of my most mysterious books. I own it for many years and have studied it for long, but I never has found a way to detect the hidden writing in it", Hides-His-Eyes leaned in the doorway, grinning amused in Zaakrees face.

"Well, retain the book. I think you maybe will have more luck deciphering it. But we should leave now. We have little time for our attack", the foreign Argonian raised his hand and gestured toward the door.

Zaakree thanked him and quickly grabbed the book to his remaining equipment and together with Hides-His-Eyes, he left the old house and together they walked in silence through the rocky landscape.

The dusk had already fallen when the two lizards arrived on the River Karth and from an higher position they peered down at the fount. From the middle of the lake rose a majestic mountain of unusual beauty.  
Zaakree narrowed his eyes and saw on the shores of the mountain a small dock where several figures were running around. Only a few meters behind them a wide hole set into the rock of the mountain and Zaakree knew that this was the blackgold mine. He nodded to the other Argonian and they stepped carefully down the winding path that led them to the black lake down there.

The dark water was flat and quiet in front of them and with a final nod went Hides-His-Eyes in the cool water and disappeared shortly thereafter under the surface.  
Zaakree did the same and with closed eyes, he put his head into the clean water. After the cool water washed over his head, he opened his eyes and saw the lizard a few meters ahead of his companions in the darkness. Hides-His-Eyes floated calmly on the spot, pointing in the direction of the mountain.

Together with him Zaakree swam out through the darkness, trying not to break through the water surface. Some giant fishes attracted their tracks and curiously they approached to the two figures. Zaakree looked at the animals carefully, hoping that they would leave him alone.  
The bite of this fish, which was about five feet tall, was extremely painful and could easily ignite. The painful poison of the animals burned like fire through the veins and in a higher dose it could originate a painful muscle failure.

After some time, the animals seemed to lose interest and swam away in another corner of the lake.  
Zaakree was glad when the fish were out of his sight and slowly he swam again through the black water.  
A short time later, the companions reached the well-protected bay, and carefully climbed out through the shallow water.

There, in the shadow of the mountain, protected between large rocks, a small gap was seen and as Zaakree went near he realized that behind them stretched a widening cavity.  
Zaakree watched as Hides-His-Eyes busied himself behind a small rock and when he came back, he had two torches, which he lit with a muttered spell.

The bright light of the torches cast eerie shadows on the walls of the damp cave and the steps of the Argonian echoed dully off the walls. Hides-His-Eyes gave Zaakree a small sign and together they climbed down a steep rock wall.

Zaakree could hear water rushing down there and carefully, he put his foot into the cool liquid. Luckily the water was not that deep, so he could continue sneaking through the long tunnel which was right in front of him. Quietly landed Hides-His-Eyes behind him in the water and took the lead. Zaakree hardly could see through the dense fog, which rose from the surface of the water, and he felt his way with one hand on the rocky wall.

After a few meters, the fog became less and Zaakree just wanted to take his hand off the wall as he suddenly grabbed into something sticky. Terrified, he pulled back his hand and held the torch closer to the rocky wall. With throbbing heart, he realized that the whole tunnel was covered with thick spider webs.  
The torch still in his left hand, he drew his sword with the right and Hides-His-Eyes did the same and grabbed his dagger.

Even in the diffuse light of the torches the stalrhim shone brightly in the dark. Cautiously, the two lizards went further into the dense clutter of white webs. At full strain they came around the next bend and Zaakree gasped terrified.

In the spacious cave before him was no living human or animal, but everywhere cocooned corpses of humans and other creatures who were randomly run into the cave were hanging from the ceiling. But not only that, even the walls and floor were littered with bones and parts of beetle chitin.  
The worst was the putrid smell of putrefaction, which wafted through the room and Zaakree had to suppress the urge to vomit.

Hides-His-Eyes gave him a moment to recover from the shock, he meant the Argonian to follow him and slowly he looked for a way through the carcass.

They had almost reached the end of the cave when they heard a faint clicking noise, which quickly became louder and sounds like getting closer. The next moment, six frost bite spiders came out of the holes and turned their hairy bodies to the invaders. The black eyes shooed from one man to the other.

With a loud crash, a much larger creature jumped from the ceiling and landed right in front of the lizards, who escaped only with a daring leap backwards.

The spiders use that moment for their attack and jumped on the surprised enemies. Hides-His-Eyes were fast back on his feet and struck with his dagger after the first creature and cut off one of her long legs. He dived under the stub and rammed his weapon into the hairy abdomen of the beast. The next moment the spider already broke down dead.

Zaakree was caught in a spider web as he was fallen down and was just able to free himself at the moment as a spider grabbed him with her strong pincers. With all the power he had, he rammed his fist forward and hit the animal in exactly one of its many eyes. With his other hand he grabbed a skull beside him and slammed him into beasts hungry throat. Gasping for air, the animal tried to get it rid, but Zaakree had already found his sword and drove it deep into the creature's head. Blood gushed from the wound and spread to the beast around.

Beside him on the floor he noticed the flicker of his torch and nimbly he grabbed the burning billet. He got hold of the stem just at the moment when another spider jumped at him. The argonian swung the torch around like a club and struck the creature head hard.  
Hissing with pain the burning beast stepped back and retreated backwards through a hole in the rock.

Zaakree turned to Hides-His-Eyes, and watched as he pushed his sword with one hand by a spider and the other tried to inflame the countless spider webs that hung everywhere around him from the ceiling. Immediately countless flames blazed in the cave and the two argonian took the opportunity to clear away from the dicey situation. There was a loud crash and the ceiling collapsed over the place where they were shortly before. Then it was back silent around them.  
Hides-His-Eyes gave Zaakree the hand and helped him to his feet, then he pointed to a dark passage and the two lizards crept silently away.

Zaakree carefully crawled closer to the edge of the cliff and peered curiously down on her. Since the battle with the frost bite spiders, nothing extraordinary had happened and the two Argonians were enters without prejudice into the main cavity of the blackgold mine. Hides-His-Eyes crawled next to him and narrowed his eyes and also stared into the spacious cave.

Only a few feet below them raised a large area, that had been carved in the bare rock. The cave was largely empty, except for a few chairs and tables which sporadically standing around. But just to the left of the main cave, Zaakree could see an alcove in the wall that was sealed with a heavy iron grating. Strained he tried to make the gestalts out that have tightly cowered behind this grid in the dark.

THERE! Apart from some unknown dark elves and Bretons the argonian could see Dajkaat how she sat huddled at the wall. He gave Hides-His-Eyes a short sign and pointing to the grid. "Is that your friend?" Hides-His-Eyes whispered and nodded in the direction of the Khajiit. Zaakree nodded and then took again a look at the main room. There were four entrances, three on the ground and the fourth was just behind the Argonians. There was no guard or someone else in the room and Zaakree slowly began the descend to the ground.

Hides-His-Eyes were sitting on the ledge and covered Zaakree from its elevated position on top.  
Pressed at the wall Zaakree cautiously went to the iron prison and said to the inmates that they should be silent, because he could not rescue them otherwise.  
He had reached the gate and in a whispering tone, he said: "Dajkaat its me, Zaakree. Are you alright? Did they hurt you? "  
Startled, the Khajiit raised her head and crawled over the floor to the gate.  
When she realized the Argonian man, she burst into tears and fell upon his neck through the grid. Sobbing she pressed her face against the cold bars and whispered softly, "Zaakree ... I knew you would come for me. But you have to disappear, it's too dangerous here. You shouldn't expose you this risk just for me. I am not worthy for this ... "

Calming stroke the Argonian her a few times through the cat skin of her neck before he answered quietly: "Don't say such a thing Dajkaat. You are worth any risk. Your losing would be too painful for Shavvena and even me. So let's get you out of here. "

"I DON'T THINK SO, STUPID LIZARD!" Zaakree whirled around. A lonely Breton stood at the other end of the room and he aimed Zaakree with his crossbow: "Let me introduce myself. I am Alduran Blackgold, the great and powerful owner of the Blackgold mine. You don't know me, but I know you. You must know that you are one of my business partners a right eyesore. You surely remember Jardot Graywolf? Well he isn't pleased that you still live and he wants your head. And the head of your Khajiit.  
I am high pleased about the fact that you are so willing fallen into our trap. Now you will have to die. "

With sardonic grin, he raised his crossbow a few centimeters and slowly began to pull the trigger. At that moment a black shadow landed next to Zaakree and out of the corner of his eye Zaakree could see Hides-His-Eyes stretched out his arm. In this moment the crossbow was torn from Aldurans hands and shattered into the wall.

"You should see that you can keep your own life, scum!" Hides-His-Eyes hissed through his teeth and grabbed his daggers. At that moment a mechanical rattle came from behind the walls and heavy rock walls blocked two of the three outputs of the room and only the one behind Alduran remained unlocked. A large group of soldiers stormed through the aisle and lined up behind your chief. They were all men, though of different origin and each of them was armed to the teeth.

"Ahhhh! You must be the wild one from the mountains of here. I've heard a lot about you. How nice to see that I can free Markarth you from without a long search", Alduran smiled darkly as he grabbed his sword and the heavy two-handed sword slowly moved from its sheath. The ten soldiers behind him did the same and Zaakree threw a look of panic to the other Argonian. There were just too many enemies and they were too good equipped. Hides-His-Eyes were thinking the same thing and he slowly lowered his arm. He knew that he lost this battle…

A loud growl came through the cave and the trampling noise of heavy boots was heard and getting louder. Zaakree looked around puzzled, but he couldn't find the origin of the noises. Then a huge black shape crashed on the floor in the middle of the room. The creature looked like a mixture of an Argonian and a crocodile, only that she was at least eight feet tall. Zaakree stood behind the back of the beast, but from this position he could even make out the menacing glint of bloody teeth.

The creature threw himself on the first enemy and dug his claws in the upper body. The man let out a chocked cry as the beast torn his body asunder. Blood and guts landed several feet away on the floor. While the creature turned to the other enemies, Zaakree pressed against the grating of the prison cell because he wanted to save Dajkaat, from this bloody sight. Deep in his subconscious, he remembered this animal but he just did not know from where.

The crocodile jumped through the half room and slammed his powerful paws after the head of a second victim and peeled the skin from the skull of the man. Meanwhile, the creature opens his mouth and grubbed his sharp teeth deep into the body of a Redguard. The blood gushed out of the creatures mouth and the man fell dead to the ground.

The animal dodged the blows of two Bretons, and cut with his hand at the people. A short time later, two severed heads rolled over the hard floor.

Two arrows pierced into the arm of the thing and furiously it was turning around. There behind him was a single archer and immediately the animal rushed to the man, and while it ran at him, he throws two more soldiers out of his way. With bleeding bodies they fell to the ground. As it reached the archer, it grabbed firmly to his head and a grinding noise came through the room as the skull was split.

The last two soldiers turned around and wanted to flee, but the black alligator followed them and he pierced them shortly before they reached the exit of the cave.  
Slowly, the creature looked to the last survivor.

Alduran trembled in fear and backed away from the creature a few steps. From the throat of the monster a deep hissing voice came out: "The Night Mother wants your death Alduran. And I will not keep her waiting. "With a single blow, the animal is slit the stomach of the man and without any sound he sank to the ground.

"Sissthiath Blackfang! Do you remember me? "Zaakree voice trembled slightly as he went in the sight of the creature. The animal slowly went to him, while the blood dripped from his teeth. Then there was a bright flash and where it was a well-known man attended and smiled clement. "Zaakree! it's good to see that you are doing well. As I see you had met with this scumbag Alduran. I hope you are not disturbed that I killed him in the name of brotherhood. "

Zaakree opened the steely bars of the grid and the door swung open.

While the prisoner ran outside he replied: "No, I'm very happy about your appearance. Without you we would never have made it. This is Hides-His-Eyes, he helped me to rescue this Khajiit. He's like a true friend. Just like you."

Hides-His-Eyes nodded short to Sissthiath and came closer to talk with the stranger.  
Zaakree waited until the young Khajiit was left from the narrow cell then he happily fold her in his arms. The young woman shook violently and cried softly as she pressed herself against the warm body of her savior. Reassuring the Argonian hold her tight and spoke soothingly to her.

When she had calmed down a little, Sissthiath came to them and wanted to apologize for his brutal fight, but Dajkaat hugged first him and then Hides-His-Eyes and thanked the two profusely for their rescue.  
Sissthiath was briefly confused by this kind of gratitude, but then he said to the others in the room that they should quickly disappear before the guards would show up here. Quickly Zaakree, Dajkaat, Hides-His-Eyes, and the rest of the people followed the assassin through the darkness.

Zaakree wrapped his arm around the shivering Khajiit and hold her firmly. He fell how her blood rushed through her veins and how her heart dashed from the fear.

"Zaakree how can I ever thank you? You saved my life. How you have find me?", with big eyes she looked in the lizards face.

Zaakree smiled gentle at her and answered quietly: "Shavvena. She waked me up after she came round." "How is she? Is she injured?", anxious she looked at Zaakree.

"She is fine. She isn't seriously injured but she was in big sorrow about you. So I followed you track to Markarth and than through the mountains. I found the camp of your kidnappers and….", his heart hurt for a second as he thought on his stallion. In a low voice he continued: "… and I killed them with the help of Hides-His-Eyes. Well you know the rest of the story. I came here and found you." With a soft smile he closed the story.

Without another incident the group arrived the unguarded exit of the cave and happy the prisoners ran into the water and swam away. After Zaakree, Dajkaat, Hides-His-Eyes and Sissthiath left the water on the other strand Hides-His-Eyes turn around to Zaakree. "Well my friend I will leave you now. You were a great companion my egg-brother. If you ever will be near to my house you can ever visit me."

With these words he bow low and ran away through the rocky landscape. Zaakree wanted to thank him for his help, but in this moment the argonian was disappeared.

"Now then egg-brother I must go, too. I have to inform the Brotherhood, that the target is successfully killed. Don't worry, I won't tell them from you. But if you ever get the wish to be a part of the Brotherhood you will find me." Sissthiath nodded to Zaakree shortly, smiled at Dajkaat and turned around to leave the two. In that Moment Dajkaat jumped on his back and hugged him firmly: "Without you we all wouldn't life yet. Thank you so much!"

The argonian man looked surprised and hesitantly he stammered a few words and with a shy smile he left his friends.

"Well your friend don't look like as he has much experience with good surprises, am I right Zaakree?" Dajkaat silvery laughed and it felt great. Zaakree laughed short, too and answered: "That could be, but he's on of the best friends I know. But now I think we should go home. What do you say?"

Dajkaat nodded happy, gave Zaakree his hand and together the two went face to the south to the warm sun.


	9. the deadly way home

PART 9 - The deadly way home

Nimbly Zaakree and Dajkaat climbed the last few steps of the stone stairs and as Zaakree helped the Khajiit on the rocky bluff, he took one last view back at the majestic mountain behind them.  
He was happy that he was able to save the young woman unharmed and now that all his tormentors were gone, his heart was free from anger and instead he felt gladness grow up inside himself.

A loud noise came out of his bag and surprised Zaakree grabbed into it and pulled out the red book with the golden emblem. The old worn pages flashed bright and Zaakree hesitantly opened the old book. The yore empty pages were suddenly filled with new sentences.

_Hear my words traveler. Now that your heart is free, I would like to tell you about one of the last great secrets in this world. Should you be strong enough to pass the following three tests, you will open a way, to life full of happiness and love._

Who walks among _**Maras cover of lovers**__, will never feel lonely again and the fire of love shall burn in his heart and in that of his companion and it will never expire._

But for now it is to pass the tests. My friend your tests will be full of pitfalls and dangers. You will need your entire knowledge to pass them:

- In the northeast of Tamriel lies the island of Solstheim, near to this island is lies a mighty mountain since ancient times. This is the only place in the world where you can get the hardest stone on earth. Only if you can call it your own, you will open up the second examination.

And remember my friend, nothing is as it seems.  
  
The rest of the pages were still without any words but Zaakree now knew what he had to do to solve the puzzle. He would have to make his way to Solstheim, but before that he would accompany Dajkaat back home safely.

Dajkaat stood beside him, looking curious at the book in his hands, "What is that? A book? Zaakree?"  
"Well ... I don't know for sure. I got it from Hides-His-Eyes but it was largely empty. Now, however, it seems as if it hosts a special spell.

Here see for yourself."  
Zaakree handed Khajiit of the beautiful book and the young cat flipped through the old pages. "Hmmmmm ... This… is very interesting, Zaakree. Have you ever heard of this spell? "Zaakree shook his head: "No, but I guess I'll find out. "

Dajkaat raised her head and smiled at him, "Yes, you will certainly. And I already know who will walk with you under this cover" The Argonian blushed and averted his glance." Your ... you know it, right? Now I already thought that you know it. But now we should first go back to Shavvena, I'd better talk to her. You should know how I feel about her. "

"I want to tell you something. Something about Shavvena. You know that she was with me when I was kidnapped. Now we have talked a little. About you Zaakree. Well Shavvena lov ... AHHHHHHH! "With a painful scream Dajkaat suddenly fell on the ground.

Zaakree was immediately besides her and knelt down. He tried to hold her, but as soon as he came anywhere near to her fur, the young Khajiit screamed out loud in pain. "Daj ... Dajkaat ... What is ... What happened to you ... Are you injured?", With fearful view, he tried to help the cat, but he didn't want to hurt her even more and because that he didn't dare to touch her.

"Hng ... AAAAAAHHHHHH! There's a fire ... a fire burning in my entire body. Zaakree ... b ... b ... please help me. NAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! "With another cry the Khajiit's voice broke.

On her shoulder a growing wound getting visible and a thick black fluid dripped out of it. Zaakree scared back as he noticed the red blood that soaked the ground together with the black liquid.

Whimpering in pain Dajkaat rolled across the floor and furl up. Her dirty clothes were soaked with the red blood and the viscous black liquid burned large holes through the thick fabric.  
The young Khajiit screamed and fell motionless to the ground. Even from her wounds penetrated neither blood nor the liquid.  
Startled Zaakree recoiled and fell to the length on the ground. Panicked, he crawled backwards until he pushed with his back against a rock and heavily breathing, he pressed himself against the cold stone.

After he had calmed down a few seconds, he slowly crept up to the young woman, who was still lying motionless on the floor. The Argonian still do not dare, to touch the young cat and gently he tried to spoke to the Khajiit.

"Hello beautiful man. What are you doing here so lonely? ", A nice voice came through the woods behind Zaakree and startled he turned around, and grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Calm big Lizard, I want you no harm. I heard strange noise and here I find you. What happened here? "Reassuring she raised her hands and walked a few steps to Zaakree. Then she noticed the motionless body behind Zaakree and ripped frightened her eyes: "What have you done Argonian? Get away from her, now! What have you done to this woman? Tell me, or you get it to do with the dragonborn! "Enraged, she raised her right with her sword and out of nowhere appeared a creepy dagger in her left hand.

Zaakree also drew his sword and took a few steps back: "I HAVE DONE NOTHING! I tried to help her, but some kind of curse or something other get into her ... I ... I could not help her. "

The young Nord slowly let her sword fall and eyeing Zaakree suspiciously: "I can help you. I am familiar with curses and hexes. But I do not trust you. So be warned I'll keep you in my eyes."  
The Argonian held his sword more clutching and went further back: "Stay away from her. You will not harm her. "

"Your friend will DIE if I don't help her. Forget your pain of the past and let me help you. I'm not like the other Nord." With these words the dagger disappeared in her hand and slowly she went to the lizard.

Zaakree was so startled that he dropped his sword. How did this woman know of his experiences with Nord. Could it be possible, that she could read his mind?  
"Do not marvel at my skills Zaakree. I can directly look at your soul and see what you all had to suffer in past. But now is not the time for that. Let me see after your friend. Oh by the way I am Celina. "Zaakree let his sword slide back into its sheath and followed the young Nord to the place where the Khajiit lays on the ground.

Celina knelt beside the woman and looked at the motionless body for traces from the curse. With serious look she raised her head and looked into Zaakrees eyes. "Celina what is with her? Is she ... dead? "Zaakrees hands were shivering and he breathed the last word more, as he uttered it.

"My friend, it ... it ... it looks bad," with a straight face and sad eyes, she looked into the face of Argonian. "She's still alive. Yet. But her wounds are very deep. As you suspected it, there is a curse on her. I can brew a potion that might save her life. But I do not have a particular ingredient. Only one person in Tamriel has this ingredient. Maybe it's your destiny, but this man is also an Argonian. His name is Soul-Zen but you probably know him under the name salamander.  
You must find him and bring him to me, maybe I can help your friend then."

"Where is he, Celina? Where can I find him? "Zaakree stood up and looked around searching." I know the spell to bring you into his kingdom. You will find him at the entrance. Bring him to come here, then I can help you my beautiful lizard. "Zaakree nodded and immediately he was engulfed by a blazing beam of light and the next moment he was standing in a large stony tomb and looked into the supernaturally bright eyes of the salamander.

"Hello brother Zaakree. I know you and I know why you're here. ", With a smile, the salamander leaned again his spear and suspiciously looked at Zaakree.

"How ..." Zaakree started but Soul-Zen interrupted him with a gesture. "We have no time for questions. If you want to save your friend, we should get going quickly. You want my secret ingredient, but I need to see if you are ready for it. There are three halls behind this door. You have to own three most important characteristics to walk through the halls. Wisdom, confidence and courage. "

Zaakree looked into the eyes of the formerly vampire and nodded slowly, "Alright. What are these tests?" "That will you learn in the particular areas, now let's break up." With these words the salamander opened the heavy door and granted Zaakree entry. Above the gate stood in old language, the room of wisdom.

The room was big and dark but as the Argonian passed through the heavy gate, everywhere across the room flashed bright torches and Zaakree realized that in the back of the room was a large gate with a stone lock.  
"Here in the space of wisdom you have to find a way to open the lock. Your test begins."

In this moment grew 10 stone sculptures out of the ground. The Argonian immediately realized that the nine that were arranged in a circle, represented the Daedra and Aedra. There were all of the gods from Mara over Sithis to Talos. On the tenth sculpture, a small scroll and some objects were laying. Zaakree hesitantly grapped after the scroll and read the lines

"Inter Deum et diabolum, semper musica est"  
The following instructions will show you the way.  
If an Aedra meets a Daedra, only one thing can stop them.  
The guardian of a Brotherhood  
the one who united the world  
only someone who knows the song of life continues to move forward

Zaakree checked the items on the column looked at them individually. There was a sword, a bow, a flute, a feather and a vial with a milky liquid.  
The Argonian looked exactly at the statues of the gods and began to grin. This test was easy. He stepped up to the selected gods and turned the sculptures so that their views met. Then he grabbed one of the objects and used it wisely.

Cracking the heavy lock felt down and Soul-Zen nodded acknowledging, "Your choice was wise. Now my friend, it is time for the second test."

With these words, the two lizards walked through the black gate.

They entered another wide area and as Zaakree arrived in the middle of the room a heavy black cage came out of the ground. There was no door in the room and Zaakree had no idea how to escape from this room.  
Around the cage appeared as if by magic a few black stone figures that represented different people.

There was a knight, a court magician, a rich merchant, a beggar, a king and a bound thief, with a rogue around his neck. All figures pointed on the cage and each had an inscription on the chest.

Only the arms of the king were spread out alerting and Zaakree went closer to read the writing on the king's chest.

_"Hear my words traveler: Not every nobleman uses your trust as he should. Not every intellectual person uses trust to do good things. Now listen to me. The eyes of him who knows his sins will show you to whom you can trust. Not his words. "  
_  
Zaakree stepped back, scratched his head confused. That was a puzzle that was difficult to solve. He read through the text of the King once again and then turned around to the figures. He knew from his experience that he could not trust a trader or a magician, and so he looked at the beggar and read:

"Thanks for your coin sir. Please hear to me. This magician over there should go to prison for his doings. "

Zaakree looked at the mage for a moment and turned once more to the beggar. At that moment He noticed the man's eyes, which were anxiously directed to the knight. Zaakree thought of the words of the king, and he turned quickly to the knights and flew over his text.

The Argonian smiled slightly when he realized that the knight also accused the mage. But his eyes looked menacingly at the beggar, as he would threaten him. Zaakree felt like he couldn't anyone here and his eyes fell on the man who stood at the gallows. Suddenly he felt as if he had a board in front of the head all the time.

He stepped up to the thief and looked into his eyes which were filled with remorse. Zaakree knew that this was the right shape and carefully, he read through the text.

_"You should think about your own doings, my friend. Do not judge about others, judge about yourself! "  
_Zaakree stepped back and in this second he knew what to do.

The Argonian nodded briefly to the salamander and stepped into the cage. As the tips of the spikes digging into his arms, the cage start to tremble and with a rattling it noise sank in the ground.

After a while the Cage arrived in a small room, and Soul-Ten stood before him and dismissed the Argonian from the cold clasp of the cage. Zaakree nodded again and went with Soul-Zen through the door to the last test.

As the two Argonians entered the cave of courage Zaakree found himself on a giant cemetery and scared he looked at the huge skeleton right in front of him.

As the door closed behind Soul-Zen a loud noise went through the room and with a dull rumble the skeleton started to move. A dark blue veil wrapped around the creature and with frightened eyes Zaakree saw how a new animal skin and muscles grew and after a few seconds there was a unbelievable big animal with deadly eyes.

It was a kind of a dragon but 3 times larger as an ordinary dragon and the beast had to two heads staring with burning nostrils of him.

Zaakree drew his sword and Soul-Zen did the same to him. "This time we will fight together my Marsh friend." With these words, the two Argonians attack the dragon.

With a roar the beast snapped at Zaakree, who narrowly escaped the mouth of the left head and immediately struck with his sword for the right head. With a chinking noise the sword bounced off from the thick armor of the animal and Zaakree was thrown back. Soul-Zen jumped between the mouth of the beast and Zaakree and rammed his sword with such a power into the maw of the beast that the blood squirted out of his mouth.

The head of the beast fell crashing to the floor and turned to ashes in the same moment. But the other head attacked the men even more aggressive. Zaakree got up and saw that the mouth was open and a flame burst out of it. Following to his instincts Zaakree raised his arms and let flow the power of his inner magic and from his hands broke an icy storm that hit the flame of the dragon in the air and Zaakree could hold it away from his body.

Soul-Zen jumped on the neck of the animal and rammed his sword between the scales of the beast, and put the lever sharply. With a cracking noise broke a scale out of the animal's neck and a bleeding wound opened, in which the Argonian stabbed his sword. In the next moment this head also fell to the ground and the whole body molders to dust, and Zaakree let his hand sink down.  
For the second time he had to use magic around to rescue him and slowly he recognize that he could not ignore this part of his life anymore. But this was no time now.

"I see now that you are worthy, my friend. I will help you. But we have to hurry." With these words, the salamander put his hand on Zaakrees shoulder and in the same moment, the two men were captured by a milled stream of magic and in the next moment Zaakree found himself the point where he had left Dajkaat. In the same moment he felt like a magical blade pressed against his throat.

Celina kneel next to the dying Khajiit and tried everything to keep her alive, but the cats signs of life getting weaker from minute to minute.  
The young dragonborn had always been a great healer and since she knew her destination her desire to help others become still stronger.

Full of worry she thought about the poor argonian, and she knew that she can't imagine how he fell right now.

A sudden growl let the Nord startle and fast she grabbed for her sword. When she turned around she saw a black saber-toothed tiger, who had stalked up behind her and now it was staring at her with catlike yellow eyes.

These creatures were among the fiercest of all animals in Skyrim and usually they attacked only in pairs, so Celina looked around carefully, trying to make the other animal out between the trees.  
The tiger has waiting for this moment and threw himself yelling at the woman who hardly escaped the deadly claws and fell panting to the ground.  
At the same moment the second tiger jumped from a rock and buried his claws deep in the back of the Nord.

Painful Celina screamed and tried to get the animal away of her back. Ahard blow struck the creature's head and dazed the tiger fell of from her.

Celina took advantage of this moment to get back on her feet and take her combat stance. The two tigers circled slowly around her and looked with hungry eyes on the motionless Khajiit.

The dragonborn stepped cautiously a few steps closer to the woman and tried to protect her from the animals.  
At that moment, one of tiger jumped on her and bites her in the strong hand. Celina screamed as the sharp teeth of the animal ran through her glove and drilled into her hands back.

On this occasion, the woman had been waiting and full of concentration she let her magic flow through her left arm and in the mouth of the beast she created her magic sword. The sword buried deep into the animal's skull and leaves his head with a cracking noise on the forehead.

With a sharp tug Celina pulled her hand out and looked at her blood and brain stained hand. The tiger fell dead to the ground and the young Nord turned quickly around and search for the other Tiger.

The tiger was getting dangerously close to Dajkaat and his open mouth was just above the woman's head.

Celina used her thu'um and a word of power throws the tiger away from the Khajiit.

With a loud cracking noise the tiger crashed into a rock and fell to the ground. Despite his heavily bleeding flanks, the animal still looked aggressive and hissed angrily against the dragonborn.

Celina stormed off, throwing herself shortly before the animal to the ground, avoiding his deadly blow and skidded under the body of the beast. When she was under the chest of the Tiger, she dug her sword deep in the meat of the animal and without another noise the monster sunk to the ground and Celina was exhausted.

At that moment appeared out of nowhere next to her two creatures and Celina pressed her sword immediately to the throat of the man.  
When she realized the Argonian, she let fall the sword fast and eases she fell hugged the lizard: "Zaakree you made it!", All of a sudden she turned pale in the face and ran to the Khajiit and kneel down next to hear.

As the two Argonian arrived her, the Nord shouted sharply and wailing, "She ... she ... she ... she is DEAD!"

Zaakree heard stand still for a second and his knee felt like they are broken and he fell on the ground whimpering. He could not believe it. All the dangers that he took upon himself to rescue her. This all should be vain? Celina came to him and threw herself sobbing around his neck. "Zaakree ... I'm ... I can not ..." she started sobbing Zaakree but he doesn't want to listen.

The salamander kneel down next the motionless Khajiit. He drove cautiously with his left hand over the body of the corpse and grabbed with his right to an unfabulous bottle on his belt. With a knife he cut his hand and let his black blood drop into the bottle.

"Zaakree I need your help here. I can still save her. Her soul has not left her body. QUICK! "He cried and Zaakree jumped up and hurried over to him. "Open her mouth so I can give her that", said Soul-Zen and Zaakree did as instructed and carefully the two dripped the Khajiit black brew in her mouth.

Then the salamander put his hands on the young woman and muttered to himself. A bright light went through the body and made him tremble. At this moment the Khajiit open her eyes widened.

A few minutes later, they all calmed down from the excitement and Zaakree turned around to the salamander. Surprised he saw that this mysterious man was gone and Celina seemed as if she also had not noticed that he was gone.

"Zaakree I have to leave you, but I will give you a last help. Take this scroll, it will teleport you to any place where you want. "With these words Celina gave him a scroll and in the next moment her body is disappeared into nothingness.

Zaakree took the still trembling Dajkaat in his arms and as he opened the scroll, he felt again the magic steam and as the blackness was gone again, he found himself in front of a large house. In the distance he could see a woman came running up to him while calling loudly: "ZAAKREE? Finally!"


	10. Part 10 An end forever?

PART 10 - An end forever?

As Shavvena ran to him with relieved eyes, Zaakree let the exhausted Dajkaat fell in her arms and walked silently to the cliffs behind his house.

Sorrowful his view rambled over the grant Lake and Zaakree tried to arrange his thoughts.

He knew that he had made it to come back hale and hearty and to rescue Dajkaat but even so he fell an hurting emptiness in his heart.

All that what happened in the last days preyed upon his soul and now that he had time to think about it there was an lonely feeling that was stronger than every other feeling in his heart.

Pain…

He went a bit closer to the cliff and opened his scruff and bloody armor. The warm sun and the gentle breeze stroke mild over his naked chest. His injured skin burned like fire, but Zaakree kept down to scratch himself and grimly he starred down on the beautiful lake.

Now that he stand here and looked on the mirroring surface of the Lake, he finally realized how much he has lost and what he almost lost.

And even the thought of all what he had won couldn't cheer him up.

Carefully Shavvena approached behind him and flung her arms around his neck: "Zaakree… You did it… I knew that you will save her. But what's with you? Something weigh on your soul I can see that. Come on get it off your chest, Zaakree."

Zaakree turned around to her and looked at her face with tear-filled eyes: "Shavvena ... It's ... it's just ... that all was terrible. It was like a nightmare from which I want to awake but I couldn't. And with every breath, it was getting worse. The only light in the darkness was the thought of being with you again. "

Shavvena looked into his face and fell around his neck again. Her gentle hands snaked around his head slightly and firmly she pressed his head against her. She felt his wet tears on her cheeks and softly she spoke directly into his ear: "You are home, my dear. You have a hard and long way behind you, but you have passed it, and you're back. Back at me ... "

Clutching the two Argonians stood long on the rocky ledge and enjoyed the feeling of being together again. Zaakree gently led the young woman a few meters back, and together they fell soft to the ground.

Now they were both laying into the shallow grass and clung to each other. Shavvenas head rested on the warm upper body of the Argonian man and with closed she listening to the heartbeat of her beloved friend. With each breath, his chest rose and fell evenly and Shavvena enjoyed the feeling that emanated from his warm body.

"I missed you Zaakree ... I can't tell you how much ..." Shavvenas voice shook slightly and she felt his heartbeat getting faster.  
The young man strokes her gently with his hand over her beautiful head and he whispered in a low voice: "Shavvena I've missed you too. The last few days were the worst of my entire life ... I never want leave you again. "

Shavvena looked in his soft face and leaned her elbows on his upper body: "Zaakree ... I ... I have to tell you something. Something important ... "  
The Argonian looked questioningly into the beautiful eyes of the young lizard and opened his mouth for a question but her slender fingers lay down on his lips.

"Let me first explain my friend, please," her voice trembled a bit more and Zaakree felt his heart pounding wildly: "Zaakree ... You have to know something about me. Since I knew you, I feel something I haven't felt for years. Every time you let us alone, I felt so lonely and forsaken.  
I always thought it was because you are so kind to me and Dajkaat, but for some time I know that it's something else. Zaakree, you are a great man, and I find it's ravishing that you stand to your mistakes ... But I want to say you something different. My friend ... Zaakree ... I love you."

For a moment, those three words hung in the air between the two lizards.  
Zaakree had not expected anything like this but he had wished that for so long.

"Well Zaakree, I love you ... I want that you know that. And even if you do not love me, I beg you that I can stay with you forever. I don't know where to go. Without you ..." The young woman buried her face in Zaakrees muscular upper arm and the Argonian felt her tears running from her eyes down his arm.

The man took the girl in his arms and as he saw her swollen eyes, he could no longer resist.  
Gently his lips reached Shavvenas and with a feeling of infinite happiness the two kissed deeply and long.

As their lips broke apart again, he saw in her eyes with a sad view and whispered in her ear, "Shavvena, my dearest, I know how you feel. Believe me, if I haven't met you, I never have had the strength to rescue Dajkaat. You don't have to ask me to stay. Rather, I would ask you to stay with me. I feel for you some feelings, I've never felt before. Never leave me, sweetheart. "

Shavvena grinned dull and rolled over onto him. Gently she pressed herself against his strong body and hugged him long. "If you desire that my angel I will," she whispered and giggled softly.

Zaakree enjoyed the feeling of her trembling body. Even through her beautiful dress he could feel her warm blood ran through her veins and full of happiness he returned her embrace with a passionate kiss. His hand stroked her gently over her small back while his other hand stroked her long beautiful tail. The scales of her tail were unexpectedly softly and Zaakree knew why he couldn't resist the beautiful young Argonian.

Shavvenas lips opened briefly and Zaakree felt her soft tongue slid over his narrow tongue. As she finished the hot kiss she sat up for a moment onto Zaakree, he wished that she would lie on him forever and he could hold her in his arms forever. A gentle rustle came from behind you and scared the two argonian rose up.

A few feet away from them stood Dajkaat, with an uncertain view. "Shavvena ... Zaakree ... I ... did not want to disturb you, I leave you better alone," as the eyes of the two Argonian met each other, Zaakree felt that he was blushing and embarrassed he let his look fall to the ground: "We ... uh ... we just ... talk." stammered the young man, blushing even more. "Please stay here. Shavvena what you mean is that ok?"

As he looked at the young Argonian again, he saw that she was blushing slightly, but with a beautiful smile, she nodded, "Of course Dajkaat, please join us. How Zaakree said, we were just talking ... " with a softly whisper she added, "and snuggle a bit" She gave a side glance at Zaakree and he answered with a hot view.

Zaakree didn't know how long he and the two beautiful women were sitting here outside, but he did not want to know it. He enjoyed the time and would be happy if it would last forever.  
Dajkaat told the story how Zaakree rescued her from the clutches of Alduran and from their arduous journey home and the new friends she had won.

As Zaakree told the story with Soul-Zen and his fear for Dajkaat Shavvena get again tears into her eyes and as he told how he was lying next to her dead body, she gave a little cry and clapped her hands together in front of the mouth.

After the man set Shavvena at ease, the girl told the story of her conversation with Dajkaat and shy she took Zaakrees hand.  
"I'm glad you've finally found you two. You are made for each other," Dajkaat smiled bright and hugged her two closest friends.

As dusk set in and it was getting cool outside, the three went into Zaakrees house and after they had eaten a little bit Dajkaat said good night and happily she went to her room. Zaakree stretched briefly and grabbed Shavvenas hand softly. When he nodded toward his room, he whispered gently, "I will now go to rest. Will you maybe sleep with me at my room tonight, my darling? I want to stay forever at your side."

Shavvena nodded and smiled sweetly at him. Hand in hand they entered the spacious bedroom and as the young woman closed the door with a seductive view she whispered softly, "Of course I want to sleep in your room, my love. I think we can carry on where we were interrupted this afternoon ..." She quietly closed the heavy wooden door and smiled in some special way.  
Over the cozy house the beautiful full moon went up to the sky and shine on the lovely place. It would probably be a balmy summer night.

A night of love and togetherness...

_**THE END**_


End file.
